The Minecraft Interview and Dares
by Dragstream
Summary: In a world where you discover things you never knew... A dimension where you can learn about space and time... A messed up place that needs repairing... This is the Minecraft Interview and Dares... The only place that holds the forbidden answers... Also a place where Steve, Herobrine and Notch is in the same room :P Good luck surviving to me!
1. Prologue Redo OTW

**Hey everyone! Dragstream, was known as Comksreen-S... Anyways! Here is a simple interview I want to write because I am bored. *Shrugs* I actually had another interview but it is low on reviews and questions. I put it on hiatus because if I just give certain character only a few questions then that would be a worthless little chapter. Now, I place all the mobs of Minecraft into one questions so you can keep asking the character your questions! This idea came from **ihearthorses6000 **so be sure to check out her interview! You can ask questions AND make them do dares!**

**A few rules:**

**Don't do dares that can kill any of the mobs... please.**

**Please, please, please remember this is a rated T interview... don't ask or make them do dares involving ****sex****(I just had to mention that...), too much violence etc. (Kisses, happy shots, potions that make the do things to a limited extent can be accepted) ****CAN BE!**

**Have fun, limit the hating! Suggestions welcomed, tell me in PM though.**

**If your questions/dares break these basic rules, it will not be mentioned and you will not be told. If I can't fit it in to the chapter, I will tell you.**

**Enough of this chitty-chatty stuff and on to the interview!**

**-Questions&amp;Dares Corp is property of Ashley and Dragstream**

* * *

"Hey guys, Dragstream here and I'm organizing an interview!" I said.

"Do you have questions? Do you want the mobs to do something? Well, you came to the right place! This is where I _force_ this mobs to do what you want! Including Steve, Notch and Herobrine!" I continued.

You looked around you, you looked very confused.

"What? Is it because there's no mobs here? Well! I'm gonna spawn them in! Steve and Notch will arrive soon." I replied.

"What about Herobrine?" you asked.

"It's better I spawn him when necessary or else..." I started.

"Chaos?" you finished.

"Ya..." I replied.

*Ding-dong*

"Let me get that." I said.

* * *

**_My POV_**

* * *

I went to see who rang the bell. When I reached to the door, I saw Steve and Notch. I opened the door and welcomed them in.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" I said.

"Hey! Thanks!" said Steve.

"Why thank you." said Notch.

* * *

_**Normal**_

* * *

Steve, Notch and I came back.

"Hey there, Steve, Notch!" you said.

"Hey!" said Steve and Notch in unison.

"Who is he/she?" whispered Steve.

"The reviewer." I replied simply.

Steve and Notch went to sit at the couch opposite to your's. You started having a conversation.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! Sent in those questions and dares so those mobs will suffer! Hahaha. Just kidding, they wont suffer... Too much. Here's a cookie!**

**P.S. Do you like how I add you in?**

**Future Dragstream (2/7/16) reading back my old work here: I've really came a long way wow! I'm sorry this looks bad, it'll get better. [THIS IS AN EASTER EGG, I'M NOT DEAD. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR LIKE TWO YEARS BUT I'M COMING BACK! HOLD ON GUYS!]**


	2. Interview and Dares 1, Part I

_**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Minecraft Interview, the place where you discover things that can't be learn in the news! **_**Haha, anyways, I'll try to update faster but please ask more questions and make 'em do more dares! The second chapter... or the first, since the last chapter was like a prologue.**

* * *

"Hey there, everyone! Today, I'm back with all the other mobs!" I said while showing all the mobs in Minecraft.

"You might be like, _where's Herobrine_? Well, the truth is... I'll have to spawn him last... or else..." I started, all the mobs were shivering when they heard the god-forbidden word, _Herobrine_. Damn, it was even scary to _think_ of his name.

"Let's just get this started shall we?" I said, all the mobs nodded.

"The first question." I said. "It's from AshLynnGameVerse, he or she asked: **Why are Blazes so awesome and** **beautiful**? Both to Notch and Blaze."

"We're born like that!" replied Blaze almost instantly.

"Well... Can I skip this question?" asked Notch awkwardly.

"No." I said simply.

Notch sighed and decided to answer "Well, it's because you think their awesome and beautiful..."

"I guess that's a valid answer..." I shrugged.

"Anyways! Next question, **why are Blazes not overpowered? **He or she asked you, Notch." I said.

"If Blazes were overpowered, the Nether would be too hard and many players would complain." replied Notch.

"Very true, very true." I commented.

"Does he or she have any dares?" questioned Cow fearfully.

"Actually... he or she does... but it's for... _Herobrine_." I answered, practically everyone in the room, including you, shivered at hearing the cursed name.

"Dear Notch, help us! Oh ya, you're right here... Hehe." prayed then realized Sheep.

"I don't even know what to do..." admitted Notch.

"I know! Let's put this dare for last and make _Herobrine_ do this dare at a bedrock room, agree?" I suggested, everyone agreed.

"Wh-what's the... the dare anyways?" asked Skeleton hesitantly.

"Good question, he or she wants to fight him with his or her beautiful blaze powers." I replied, gasps could be heard throughout the room, if you can't hear it, you're deaf.

"Is he... or she **CRAZY**! Fighting _Herobrine_!" insulted Wither.

"Dude, I know the blaze power is powerful but not that powerful!" said Blaze.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't insult my reviewers, Wither, or I might just make _you_ fight _Herobrine_. As for Blaze, you're freaking right!" I said, the Wither turned from black to white.

"Right, next question?" said Steve finally, everyone agreed.

"It's from xEnderAwsomex and sure, I'll call you Missie, she is apparently an Ender Hybird, cool! So you want to join us eh? Sure!" I said.

"Missie! Come over to the stage!" I called over the crowds, she teleported to the stage, she was slightly tan, six feet tall, black hair with a purple streak, her eyes were purple with the ender particles, she had black clothes with snowflake patterns.

"Fancy entrance!" commented Ghast.

"Thanks." said Missie.

"So, go ahead and ask your questions!" I asked.

"_But please skip the Herobrine questions."_ I whispered. Unfortunately, Steve overheard me.

"_WHAT!_ You have H..." Steve was muted before he could finish.

"Brainz..." moaned Zombie.

"What was he about to say?" asked Notch.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Well... can I continue now?" asked Missie.

"Sure, sure, go ahead!" I permitted.

"Alright, first, **Did anyone know why nether portals look like enders?**" asked Missie.

The whole room went into eternal silence. Literally, you can even hear a pencil drop from 700 miles away... if pencils actually exist in Minecraft. Well, nobody asked that question... yet. The silence was not caused by nobody knowing the answer, its basically is but... there is just two certain person who knows the answer but just can't quite find the right words to it.

"Urgh... you see..." Notch started off.

"The thing is..." I said.

Both of us practically sighed at the same time, dedicating we gave up. Out of the blue, the imaginary light bulb in my head lighted up. You could barely hear the _ding_ sound coming out of my head.

"You see, Notch here..." I pointed to the said person. "Was too lazy, so he just copied the basic of the nether portal to the end one, made little adjustment and poof! He was orginally going to make it the Sky, I think he called it... In other words, the Aether but it got dumped out of the window and blah blah blah, he created this!" I said as proud as a peacock.

"Wow..." Notch said impressed but a little insulted.

"Ok, thank you for your _wonderful_ answer. Next question, _why do players have mean eyes? They scare me, and I want it to stop so badly! And they think Herobrine is mean._" Once she finished, the whole crowd started murmuring about something along "Herobrine _is _evil" or something like that. I decided to unmute Steve (almost forgotten about him) so he can say his point.

"But Herobrine is..." he trailed off as he realized something. "My voice! My voice! It's back!"

I suddenly teleported behind Steve and whispered "If you tell them now and make them freak out and leave, you will have _seven days_. _Seven days..._" Steve shuddered at that.

I teleported back to where I originally was and looked as if the past one minute didn't happen, the others giving me weird looks. Even some of you guys are!

"One, peoples... or in this case rather, entities have different opinions, you think we have mean eyes? We don't. Two, Herobrine _ is _evil." Steve practically said what most of you thought, while others were insulted.

"Well not only your eyes are mean, your personality too." Missy replied.

"Oh ya, before I forget, the cookie you gave was yummy." Missy continued.

"Thanks!" I replied, murmuring something about _'secret recipe'_.

"Ok, last question, _WHY DOES SKELETONS TREAT SPIDERS LIKE HORSES!_" Missy half-screamed half-questioned. Both Skeleton and Spider blinked at that, well spider did, skeleton just stared... he has no eyes. That makes me wonder, how does he see?

"Well, we don't." Skeleton answered.

"Some of us did that so we could be stronger as we could both fight ranged and close up. That happens on rare occasions though." Spider continued.

"So you don't see what you call as a _Spider Jockey _often." Skeleton finished.

"Oh." That was all Missie could replied.

"Urgh, so that was all the _wonderful questions_ from Missie." I said. "Moving on."

Most raised their eyebrow or whatever they have at the sound of my tone but decided to ignore it.

"Now, questions from Winx club-Ninjago-Sailor Moon, to Creeper, _What do you do beside stalking players and blowing up?" _I said.

"We have a life you know!" Creeper said back offended. I sighed at that.

"We party... and breathe... and..." Creeper sighed. _Maybe I need to find a hobby or something..._ Creeper noted.

* * *

**Ok! I'm so~ sorry that I didn't update for a few months! I got writer's block, my computer was broken and of course... life happened. I hope you guys can forgive me! Don't kill me please! Here's a cake! That was a lot of exclamation marks... Anyways, I decided to split it into two parts so I won't need to delay for another day... That ryhmed. So I probably will update tommorrow... or next year! DX But I'll try my best and holy damn god... a lot of reviewers in... ONE CHAPTER! OMG, you guys are amazing. I broke a record for myself even though I split it into parts but I broke the most words chapter! 1,182 words! 10,000 words, here I come. By the way, I am aware that making a interview-story have a ton of dialogue but not much action so I will add some additional things soon. Simillar to ihearthorse... I forgotten the name, I'm sorry DX! I mentioned her in the first chapter so go ahead and check on her interview! I'm done, you're free, go ahead enjoy freedom and I'll talk to ya guys tommorrow! I hope...**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Interview and Dares 1, Part II

I run towards the fallen camera, you could see that the studio seemed like it was hit by a tornado. You are currently watching via television or computer. Nobody else could be seen but me. I got hold of the camera and straighten it.

"Is this thing on?" I practically asked myself **(I say practically... practically a lot don't I :))**. Then, I saw the thin red light from the camera, indicating that it was on. It was absolutely amazing it did.

"Awesome! Now guys, I will explain _EVERYTHING_ right now. Let's see if the camera saved it..." I plucked the camera to my portable computer using a wire I bring every time apparently.

"Double awesome! It did, now watch what happened..."

And so, the screen turned to the video.

* * *

"Moving on now." I said, interrupting the thoughts of the creeper. "To skeleton,_ i__s there any skeletons that don't have_ bows?"

"Actually, yes." Skeleton replied. "Most of us spawn with them but on occasions, some of us don't."

"That's all?" I asked.

"Actually... baby skeletons don't have bows too." Skeleton replied, murmuring something like _I say actually a lot_.

"Shhh... I thought I told you to keep it as a secret!" Notch half-whispered, half-scolded.

"Oops!" Skeleton covered his mouth... well, the bones of it.

"Too late, everyone watching my interview knows now." I mention. You and all other viewers nod their head, even the ones watching via devices from other realms while Notch facepalmed and Skeleton giggled then scratched his head, urgh... skull.

"Ok, she also..." I, again being rudely interrupted, stopped as Steve overtook my voice.

"Maybe she is actually he?" Steve said matter-of-factly.

"Good point, but _she's_ probably a female by the names of it but to not offend any body... he or she also asked Enderman, _w__hat kind of block do you like the most?"_

"Blocks..." Enderman stared at the sky while he thought.

"So many... diamond blocks - shiny, TNT - awesome, stone... meh, plain." Enderman spoke in his fantasy of blocks. Then, he made his decision.

"Oh! Of course, grass blocks!" Literally everyone fainted by his answers. _You can find that ANYWHERE. Except in the Nether and in the End. Ha! In the End... Wow, the irony. Iron! I'm breaking myself!_ It seemed like everyone thought of that.

"Ok..." I said awkwardly. "Next,..."

Interrupted, _AGAIN_! "Especially those with a flower on top! They are so~ cute!" Enderman said out of the blue.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" I practically **(*cough* again *cough*)** screamed. Everyone closed their ears or whatever they use to hear with by the sound of my voice. Those without hands though, had difficulty.

"Now..." Oh gosh...

"Ouch! My eardrums are broken!" Creeper _rudely_ interrupted me. I was going to go off anytime now... but I kept calm this time.

"Now, a question to Zombie, _w__hen you face a player alone, what would you do? Run away or fight him/her?_" I said.

"Brainz..." Zombie moaned.

"It is obvious that he would do neither. He would just charge him and not try to fight him or her as would just want the brain of the unfortunate victim." Missie said smartly.

"Alright, that's the answer you're getting! Hope you are happy with it because that is the end of the questions!" I said. _ At least the pleasant ones._

"Yay!" Practically **(No comments)** everyone shouted happily.

"So can we gooooo home now?" Cow said in a deep voice. Of course, with a little mooing.

I grin madly at that. "There's still the dares~" I mentioned in a sing-song voice. Everyone paled at that.

"First one of the night! Skeleton, reassemble yourself." In a blink of an eye, Skeleton was in pieces, Wither Skeleton turned black to white at that, making him look like a over-high normal Skeleton.

"How am I going to do this!" Skeleton whined.

"Use your non-existence brain of course!" I giggled, I just _love_ dares.

"Now, creeper." Creeper instantly paled at the sound of his name. "Oh please, it's not that bad. Just try to build a house without using your head to get resources."

"That's easy!" Creeper chirped happily. In a flash, Creeper ran out of the studio and you could hear explosions sounding off. _So that's how he would like to get resources, but how will he build a house?_

"Zombie..." Zombie did not even react. "Have a nice conversation with a villager! Because you are _way _too dumb, I'll increase your intelligence."

Zombie spoke his first real words, "Sounds easy enough."

Zombie started walking to the exit before stopping. "Can I have an umbrella?" Everyone fainted, even the explosions stopped.

"Alright." I said, giving Zombie an umbrella to stop the sun's heat.

And so, he started his way to the village.

"Ok... so this is going to be a problem." I start. "Since withers don't spawn in the Nether, I'll spawn one in myself." Most didn't like the sound of the deadly beast.

"Enderman..." He instantly jumped. "Go to Nether and get a Nether Star from the Wither for me please. Thank you." I pretended requesting.

"And I'll save this dare for a rainy day... that will turn into a stormy one." I said.

Skeleton had assembled himself, only he and Notch knows how. Maybe we should ask him. But still, he did.

Soon, Creeper had finished his dare. It was a mitch-match of dirt and wood. Not surprising.

Then, Zombie came back.

"So how did it go?" Skeleton asked out of curiosity.

"Meh, I tried. The first villager instantly ran away when he saw me. The second was... *cough* reproducing. The third fainted so I just ate him." Zombie said.

"Well, you tried... So I'll accept that." I forgiven.

"Now we wait for Enderman, he needs to do this dare."

* * *

_**Time lapse: One and half an hour**_** later...**_  
_

* * *

"I've got it!" Enderman shouted as he reappeared next to the portal.

"That took you long enough." Steve said.

"Shut up, it was hard." He argued.

"So how did you get it? Ask someone else to do your dirty work eh sore loser!" Steve argued back.

"Hey! I got a Wither to shoot another Wither that spawned because I took three wither skulls from their owner and put them on soul sand. They fought, one died, I got the Nether Star then ran." Enderman said offended.

"Like a sore loser you are." Steve said.

"No offence, Steve or I'll make you do a dare that I'm sure you will _like_." I scolded. Steve instantly shut up.

"Now, Enderman, you have another dare."

"Oh man!" Enderman whined.

"Hug a squid." I said bored.

"What!" Enderman practically screamed. It was shocking to see the glasses still in contact. "But-but... they're slimy and-and... _watery_ and stuff!"

"Come on, just for five seconds... I'll give you a grass block with a flower on top... a purple lily~" I requested.

Enderman sighed. "Fine, for the sake of blocks with a flower on top."

I spawned a squid and Enderman hugged it, taking damage from the water.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" he chanted... I guess.

He let go of it soon. "Wow, that was an exact five seconds! You're lucky!" Enderman said nothing of my comment.

"Ok guys... I have good news and bad news." I annouced. Everybody turned their attention to me.

"Good news is... that's the end of your questions and dares." Everyone cheered.

"Ouch, fires shot." I pretended as I cover where my heart is with my hand as if it got shot in a drama movie.

"I guess everyone forgotten. Bad news is, _Herobrine is coming_.

Everyone had their jaws on the ground. And then all the Minecraft entities except Notch ran around the stage screaming and shouting. So did some of the spectators.

"So, I will send the spectators to their respective home and they'll watch via devices."

"But we're not afraid of..." before one of the crowds could finish, they were sent back to their homes.

"Ok, so it's time. Take a deep breathe." I said. Most kept screaming and shouting while running all around like little kids while some followed my instruction. Namely, Notch (of course), Zombie (still with his intelligence on), Slime and Pig (surprisingly).

I spawned Herobrine with my power as a writer.

He said with his surperior voice, "Who have the guts to raise the almighty Herobrine! I demand answers!"

Then he looked around and saw Notch. "What are you doing here creator?"

"Creator!?" Everyone except Herobrine, Notch and I shrieked. It was shocking to see the game not crash yet. Many events here on the studio ain't there?

Then, a lot 'BOOM' was heard.

* * *

"Oh no! He found me!" I said. I started to run for my life. Lightning following me with fire balls on occasions.

"I'll continue explain soon guys! I need to run for my dear life currently! Bye!"

And so, the screen turned black... Just before you could see the pair of white eyes floating in the current darkness of the studio as the lights are broken.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter folks! I said I would be adding some action and I did. Oh gosh! I updated as promised! *le gasps* Anyways, I hope I can update by tommorrow and let's just say everything will be revealed and there will be action! #actionfordayz And gosh... a new record for most words chapter. So proud...**

**See you guys next time! Peace (inserts peace sign here.)**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Interview and Dares 2

**I'm back! Three chapters in a row! Yay! Anyways, I feel so happy to see I still have some reviewers! New ones even! Keep these questions coming for more chapters, this is getting! I'll reply the new reviews at the end of the chapter. Now enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok..." I peeked out of my wall I'm hiding in and see if there is any sign of the chaotic monsters. _Where's Notch anyways! _I thought in the back of my head. I apparently had switch on the camera in hiding.

"Now to continue the video..."

* * *

Everybody, well mostly, tried to register that Herobrine was not actually the dead brother of Notch, but yet a _creation_ of Notch. Why would Notch doom his own game? Does he have mental problems?!

Notch sighed. "I tried to hide this from the community but I guess everyone is hearing this..." We all listen attentively.

"You see, before Steve, I tried to create this guy over here..." He pointed at the said person then continue on, "But I failed, just like how I wanted to create pigs but outstretched them and made creepers but just not the outstretching part, that would've been weird. Anyways, I missed a few programs, namely the eyes and personality, so he became this. I didn't really want to delete him like again, the outstretched pig. So I kept him in a private world where he ruled over the mobs there. Then one day, a _hacker..._" he spoke that word with venom, "... managed to hack into that world and threatened him. For his safety, I teleported him to the core of Minecraft so he can't be damaged. Herobrine blames the hacker and thinks that all other players are as evil as him so he wanted revenge, and revenge he did. So that's the origin of Herobrine." Notch finished and took a long deep breathing he deserved.

All but Notch, Herbrine and I was shocked, I, as a writer, already know this fact.

Out of the blue, Herobrine sneered, his white eyes flashed a red before glowing white brighter than usual and said with anger, "Players _are _evil, _must_ destroy, get _revenge_."

Then suddenly waves of force could be felt even _through_ the screen. After that, everything went black.

* * *

"So that is how _this_ happened," I said, letting out a sigh. "Where's that damn failing creator go anyways?" I practically **(If you ever see a chapter without that word, you know that that isn't me.) **asked myself. _Probably thrown to Mars by that for like everyone else._

Words were suddenly spoken with a scary low voice, "Come out, come out, where ever you are..._ Player_."

_It's time to use my writer powers to the max, I guess. _Suddenly, the studio was clean and seemed untouched despite the previous events, everyone was standing on the stage slightly dazed and Herobrine was trapped in a barrier. Missie was transported back like all the other viewers for safety measurements.

"How... How..." Herobrine said with shock. Really, you would've been too.

"Writer powers." I said plainly.

"Then why wouldn't you use it earlier! I went flying out to the sky _so _high, I _couldn't_ even see my gigantic diamond and emerald blocks palace from there! All I could see was a gigantic red freaky square thing!" Steve almost screamed. _Huh, so my estimation was right, they did blast off to_ _Mars_. I thought to myself.

"It was more entertaining to me." I said.

"Even though you were practically **(Yup, you can tell when a hacker is editing my stories, that's for sure.) **chased by lightning and fire balls?" Notch said sarcastically.

"How do you even know?! I thought you were blasted off to Mars like the others! Anyways, I wouldn't die even if I got hit, _writer powers_." I questioned, shouted and said.

"I wasn't, I just watched from the catwalk." Notch said.

"What?! Why?!" I half-screamed, half-shouted.

" _It was more entertaining to me._" Notch mimicked, he even tried to sound like me! Failed horribly like how he failed making Steve though.

"What's Mars?" Everyone else asked suddenly, even Herobrine.

"Urgh... None of your business." I said.

"Now let's continue our questions and dares!" I said more happily. "Starting with _Herobrine._"

"_What!_" Herobrine shrieked. _Oh so that is how much it would take to shatter glass with sound waves. _I thought to myself.

With a snap, the glass were back in place. Luckily, you guys weren't here or else your eardrums would've been broken like everybody else's. I also recovered them with my snap though.

"I am not agreeing with this!" Herobrine refused.

"Don't make me do it..." I warned.

"Do what?" He challenged.

* * *

"Oh no-no-no-no-no-no! Stop! Bahahaha!" Herobrine instantly regretted what he said just now. He is currently being tickled with my writer powers.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I'll do the dares! I'll answer the questions! Just... Bahahahahaha! Stop this please!" Herobrine begged. _You don't here that everyday_.

With a snap, again, Herobrine's torture was stopped. Trust me, he was _very_ thankful that it was over, but Steve thought otherwise.

"Good." I said.

"Firstly, from last time. AshLynnGameVerse wants to fight you with his or her beautiful blaze powers.

Snaps fingers and boom! AshLynnGameVerse was teleported into the barrier! Then she fell.

"WHO TELEPORTED ME WHEN I WAS PLAYING MINECRAFT! WHO! I NEARLY MADE A FRIEND WITH A BLAZE!" she screamed. The glass broke again.

"Oh man, I just fixed them. Meh, no problem I guess. Anyways, welcome to the Minecraft Interview and Dares!" I complained then welcomed.

"Oh, I was playing Minecraft then teleported into it. Ok!" She was excited. Then, she just had to spot Blaze. Just when I just fixed the glass.

"OMG!" She screamed. "A blaze!" The glass broke again.

"Ok, this is getting annoying, I will not fix them. AshLynn, you have more important matters. Look behind you." I ordered.

She did and saw what see doubted she will ever saw.

"Ok now I know why I'm here!" Fireballs were charged. "I'm ready!"

And so the battle begins!

AshLynn threw fireballs at him. It hit him but didn't effect him. Not a single scratch was seen. Instead, it reflected to the barrier. AshLynn did not know she was surrounded with barriers so she freaked out.

"How did that fireball just disappeared!" she screamed. _If the glass were fixed, they would've been broken. Luckily, I thought of that. _I thought, the glass just shattered into more pieces.

"You are surrounded by barriers." Notch _kindly_ answered for me.

"Oh." Was all AshLynn could muster. Then, the battle continued.

Herobrine threw a dark ball which AshLynn dodged but the dark ball turned and hit AshLynn. She gotten many negative effects from that, namely Poison, Wither, Blindness, Weakness, Mining Fatigue, Nausea, Slowness and one that she never seen before - Herobrine's Wrath. Not long afterwards, she died.

"Ok! Battle ended, she is now teleported back to her house!" I annouced. _She's probably raging right now, I pray for the glasses in her house._

* * *

AshLynn suddenly appeared back in her house, sitting on her chair in front of her computer. Then...

"Rematch!" she screamed. Unfortunately, the glass vibrated from her voice then shattered, poor glasses.

* * *

"You know what, since Herobrine is in that cage, I'll spawn the viewers in." I said after thinking.

With a snap of my fingers, the viewers reappeared.

"Welcome back!" I welcomed you all.

All I got was cold stares from you guys, how mean.

"Ok, I'm sorry! But it was for your own good!" I apologized. Still, the cold stares. I guess Missie was right, players does have scary eyes.

Speaking of Missie, she also was teleported back. She is now back on stage.

"Ok, Missie, I think you know the answer of your question right?" I asked.

"Ya, it was thanks to that short story." Missie said.

"Ok, good. Now for questions from Winx club-Ninjago-Sailor Moon! He or she actually asked more questions so, yay!" I say.

"His or her dare from last time for Herobrine, be nice to everyone for a day."

Practically everyone cheered on that, almost everyone said "Thank you Winx club-Ninjago-Sailor Moon!" at the same time.

Herobrine was hesitant but then agreed. "Uh! Fine..." he grumbled.

"Ok, this guy named ava cado wants Herobrine v.s Voldemort but not gonna do that! It's for safety so... sorry!" I apologized once again.

"Oh ya, almost forgotten. Winx club-Ninjago-Sailor Moon has more questions. Enderman, _why does water hurt you?_" I said.

"I was wondering that too! Notch, why?" Enderman asked.

"Hey! You should thank me! I just want you to be cooler..." Notch said offended.

"Ok... valid answer. Skeleton, _how did you rebuild yourself?_" I said.

"Well... You see, I killed myself by shutting off my program. As you know it, mobs can respawn. I respawned in an Ocean so I didn't burn and Notch teleported me here. Smart eh?" Skeleton said proudly. "Oh and thanks Notch!"

"Happy to help." Notch replied.

"Alright. Zombie Pigman, _are they any pigman? If so where are they?_" I said.

"Well, we were one. But our dimension... the Nether that was once called Pigvilla, got attacked by a virus and turned us to zombies. Notch couldn't do anything so he rolled with it and made a portal that can access to our world." Zombie Pigman said kinda sadly.

"Aww, how sad!" Missie commented.

"Alright... you have known why Herobrine exist know I believe... so next question. To Notch, why didn't you make baby Blazes, baby Endermen and baby Squids?" I said.

"I will answer for you." I interrupted Notch.

"You see, well, you don't see, there are these babies. Only they don't appear until they grow up." I replied.

"How do you even know these stuff anyways?" Notch asked.

"Writer powers." Is all I reply.

"Ok, a question for Chicken. Do you ever use book and quills? Because they use the feathers of your relative." I say.

"Well, I couldn't if I ever wanted to. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to though." Chicken replied.

"He or she also asked you, why are your children so adorable?" I said.

"Because they're from me." Chicken replied smugly.

"No... because I programmed them." Notch replied more smugly than Chicken.

"Then I have a question for you Notch. Why did you textured chicks and chickens with the same texture only different sizes? I thought chicks were yellow." I asked.

"... Shut up." That was the reply I got from Notch. Huh, not surprising.

"He asks to all mobs. Why do you not have queens, kings, princes, and princesses in vanilla gameplay?" I say.

Almost everyone that were questioned answered the same answer, "Because Notch was too lazy to program them. Jeb too."

"Hey!" Notch replied offended. Jeb appeared out of nowhere and said quickly before he leaved, "That was uncalled for!"

The only different answer was Enderman's, "We do have one, a queen only though. The Ender Dragon."

Steve screamed, "What?! It's a female!"

The glasses took more abuse, the poor glasses.

"Ya..."

"I could only imagine how a male one would be like!"

"The queen actually ate him... she was too hungry..."

"What. The. # %#!" Steve sweared.

"Hey, hey, hey, no swearing please." I scolded.

"..."

"Ok, now dares from him and it will be over for today!" Some cheered because it was almost over, others wore sad faces because it's time for the dares. Me? I am utterly happy.

"Slime, meet a magma cube."

"He's right here, my cute little son."

"Son?!" Still, the poor glasses. Everyone screamed at that, well except Notch, Herobrine, Slime, Magma Cube, Blaze and I. _It seemed that the glasses became more vulnerable after the scream from Herobrine. Heh. _I thought to myself.

"Ya... Well there's a reason why slime balls plus blaze rods becomes magma cream..." This fact banged to the ones who didn't knew. So which is the female.

"Whose the female one?" Steve asked what some others thought.

"Me..." Blaze admitted.

"I do not want to know how that worked out." Wolf said.

"Ok, next dare. Steve, kill pig's friend. Cook his meat then eat him but save a piece and then give it to pig." I said. Steve was expressionless while pig went pale.

"So in other words... he wants me to be cannibal?!" Pig shrieked. Again with the glass.

"Yes, just accept it. We all have to get to that point... Just kidding!" I said.

With my writer powers, pig's friend teleported here.

"Where...? Oh hi Porky! How's..." The unfortunate chosen one couldn't finish as Steve did what he was told to. Without hesitation, he cooked it then ate a piece. He gave the other piece to Pig, which apparently name's Porky, hesitantly ate it.

"I can't believe it... It is so... good." He took another bite and soon finished his piece.

I smirked, "You know you didn't need to finish it right?"

"Ya... But I was hungry and-and... I'm a monster." Pig duck his head down in shame of his actions.

"Ok, a baby Pig must have a conversation with a villager, then have a bath in lava. After that, offer a lava bath to the baby village. I did set up a rule to not make a dare that could kill someone so I will give this baby Pig Fire Resistance." I said.

"This guy just _hates_ pigs... what did we ever do to him." Pig commented, still in shame._  
_

I spawned a baby Pig and gave him Fire Resistance. I told him what to do and he did.

* * *

_**Time lapse: A few moments later...**_

* * *

Baby Pig came back.

"So how did it go?" Ocelot asked.

"He ran. Cried. Went to his father and his father slapped him. Don't know why." Baby Pig said.

"Because villagers are stupid." Iron golem said.

"Then why protect them?! I'm trying to eat their stupid brains for you!" Zombie asked still with the intelligence that apparently I have decided to let him keep.

"Because they pay me emeralds." Iron golem replied.

"Why do you need emeralds?" Skeleton asked out of curiosity.

"Because they are _shiny_." Iron golem replied.

"Oh..." said Skeleton.

"Guys, I have good news and bad news."

"What is it?" Practically **(He's back! Scream people! Scream~)** everyone asked, even Herobrine.

"Good news is there is no bad news, bad news is there is no good news." Practically** (Have you screamed? If so, scream louder!)** everyone fainted, even Herobrine.

"Ok, ok, last dare! For Squid. Attempt to survive lava!" I said.

I spawned one in the lava upstairs. Not long afterwards, it died.

"You didn't give him fire resistance." Steve said.

"Ya." I replied.

"You said you made a rule where not to make a dare that kills." Steve continued.

"So?" I said.

"But..." Steve couldn't find the words.

"I just don't care about squids." I deadpanned.

"Anyways, I have good news and bad news!" I annouced.

"We already know your cold joke..." Practically everyone said this.

"No, I'm serious. Bad news is the interview for today is over. Good news is there will be more tomorrow!" I said.

"I think you mix that around." Steve said.

"No I didn't." I defended.

"Yes you did." Practically everyone argued.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**That's all for today! I'll update... On Monday! So I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter as I will see you next time. Before that, I have an annoucement to make. *Drum rolls* I will make a new story about Minecraft! Including Youtubers and Original Characters. If you agree, type in #YesForTAA. Otherwise, type in #NoTY. By the way, this chapter is over 2,000 words! I hope you're happy with this long chapter and yes, I typically lied, not much action :/ It got thrown off the window... Sorry! I will end it off here after I reply the reviews!**

**Winx club-Ninjago-Sailor Moon**

_**I am thrilled that you think this interview had humor in it! I tried really hard on it and that the hard work had paid off, thanks to you! Here's some bacon! (Don't worry, it's not from pig's friend... Well it is, just from another friend of his. Ya, I know the Herobrine part is not funny. I didn't even attempt on making it so. Hope you are satisfied with the answers you receive from the mobs! See ya soon!**  
_

**Radradha48**

_**Go ahead! I need more questions anyways. (Or dares...)**_

**brookiebear5892**

_**Ya, your ideas were amazing but maybe limit them and make your review a little more neat. Just a request, no offence intended. Umm... Hi... I guess?**_

**So that's it for the review replies, be sure to vote for the story because it will at least be 300 chapters in total, with seasons of course. I wouldn't want to have a story with 300+ chapters and accidentally delete them... Imagine how long it would take to recover it... Also, be sure to ask questions and make dares! Just no rule breakings please! Enjoy the rest of your day! Peace! (Inserts peace sign here.)**


	5. Interview and Dares 3

**I'm back! Thank you for waiting... and now the new chapter is up for reading! :) Reviews will be replied at the end of the chapter. Oh. My. GOD! Twenty reviews within 4 chapters? That is so epic! Thank you for your support! You guys have asked MANY questions for this chapter so I'm going to make it _extra_ long. On with it! Wait, wait, let's see if there's anything else in my mind... Oh yes, please mention your gender in the reviews so there will be no confusion. Thank You! Also, only one guy voted for the new story... but at least there's someone! I have actually started it so please check it out and vote if I should continue! Now, you may read... Pss... By the way, Pig, whom name is Porky, is depressed... Oh and, there's two new people entering the stage!**

* * *

"Welcome back to the Minecraft Interview and Dares!" I welcomed you. Cheers were heard through the crowds while the entities in my back? They're clearly not happy about this.

"Last time, I have managed to capture this misunderstood program, Herobrine!" You were silent as you do not know what to think of it.

"Ok, whatever. Now, we will bring a new mob to the stage! Even though it's more tight than an evelator up here! The giant famous beast, Ender Dragon!" I said loudly on purpose. _Who **ate** her freaking husband!_ I thought in the back of my mind.

Big, loud stomps were heard before a shadow loomed before the curtains, it was gigantic, massive, dangerous,_ deadly_! Then, the dragon with purple eyes and black scales showed her head, you can barely see those shiny white _sharp_ teeth glowing in the gap between her mouths, it definitely won't be fun in _there_.

The feline dragon was now fully shown. Enderman shook in fear of his queen's appearance. It gave a loud roar that shook the entire building. You are having difficulties on staying in your standing position. She is definitely not a joke.

"Alright, now that's done, we shall start with the question!" Again with the cheers, it was like no other.

"First one of the day, is for Notch, the crea..." I was interrupted _again_ but this time, it's from the crowds.

"Just get on with it already!" Practically **(Here it goes again...)** every one of the crowds complained.

"Alright, alright, you guys just spoiled my ringmaster mood..." I said.

"Winx club-Ninjago-Sailor Moon asks Notch, can you give me a hint on the next mob update?" I said.

"Well, Jeb is in-charge of Minecraft now while I work on other games so... Nope, I couldn't if I even wanted too. But you can always look at his Tweeter for upcoming features. I heard he's adding a water temple that is guarded by Guardians. Also Endermites that spawn randomly when you teleport with an ender eye or when an Enderman teleports. The greatest one though, I think is the rabbits. He has done a good job." Notch explained then praised.

"Oh, that reminds me. You guys can ask me stuff about the upcoming updates. I probably am able to spawn the new mobs in." I remembered. "Now, for every mob. Do you feel offended or honored when Stampylongnose calls you Googlies and make several mob theme rides in his fun land?"

The mobs replied at the same time, it was hard to tell who said what.

"Offended."

"Honored."

"Meh."

"It's okay I guess..."

"I'm not sure..."

"Don't know."

"Ok... Don't worry guys! I have a friend, a gigantic robot friend, from another dimension that gave me this!" I point to a machine that appears out of nowhere. It looked freaky. "This," I knock the machine. "... can separate sound waves so we can tell who said what."

I turned it on and lock the settings to '2 mintues earlier'.

A sound that sounded like Zombie said, "Offended."

Another sound, this time like Enderman's, "I'm not sure..."

Then one like Skeleton's, "Offended."

Then another, like Spider's this time, "It's okay I guess..."

Another, like Blaze's, "Honored!"

Wolf's, "Don't know."

Ocelot's, "It's okay."

Pig's, "Honored."

Cow's, "Not sure."

Horse's, "Honored."

Cave Spider's, "Offended."

Chicken's, "Meh."

Zombie Pigman's, "Not sure."

And last but not least, Wither Skeleton's, "Offended."

"Ok... those are the answers you're getting... I hope you're happy!" I said. "Ok, she also asked Blaze, do you have a body?"_  
_

"No. Just floating rods and a head with fire..." Blaze replied.

"Short and sweet. Now for her dares." Everyone paled at my mention. "Enderman and Blaze must destroy each other's favorite stuff. If you're mad at her, relieve you anger at something else."

Enderman and Blaze looked at their respective favorite stuff, namely the grass block with a purple lily on top that I just gave and a statue made of netherack that is shaped like a blaze, then to each other.

It took them a moment but they destroyed each other's favorite stuff. They flinched when they heard the sickening 'crunch' noise that came from the destruction of their stuff, it was like the world itself being torn to parts.

"So, you guys angry?" I ask.

"Yes." Both said at once. "But not at her..." They stared at each other after saying that.

"Yay! A mob battle!" I cheered.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Practically **(*cough*)** everyone chanted, even some of the crowds.

And the battle begins! Blaze started the battle by shooting her fireballs at Enderman but to no use! Enderman with his teleporting powers dodge the fireballs as projectiles has no effect on him. Enderman picked up an iron block from the studio, which I fixed with my writer powers, then thrown it towards the blaze who dodged it by flying up higher. Enderman then teleported behind Blaze mid-air and attacked her. As soon as Enderman's long arm touched Blaze's fire, he was set a flame. Blaze took this as her advantage and hit Enderman with her nasty burning rods! Not long after, Enderman burned to death. Of course, he respawned.

"Battle ended! Winner... Burning Blaze!" I announced. Some cheered some whined, wanting a rematch, especially Enderman.

"Burning Blaze. I like the sound of that!." Blaze commented.

"That is so not fair..." Enderman whined. He started punching the iron blocks in my studio to relieve his anger.

"Okay, Winx club-Ninjago-Sailor Moon, I think you meant mod, not mob so... Steve! Blast off to Mars with the new Space mod!" I corrected then said.

"Once again, what's Mars?" Steve asked.

"That large red cube you saw." I explained lamely.

"Oh." Steve muttered out.

"Now go!" I said.

With a snap of my fingers, Steve was all set up to go to Mars and is in a rocket. Boom! The rocket went flying up to Space and Steve's adventure begins! **(lol)**

"Ok, now that annoying flea is gone..." I started but then, it's not an interview when there's no interruption...

"Hey! I heard that!" A shout came from the sky, it seems like the one who said that is insulted. Boo hoo...

"... Pig, eat a porkchop that is uncooked!" I said.

Pig's head practically shot up like the rocket from facing down and faced me then shouted, "WHAT?!" The glass broke once again... wow, I guess the entities in Minecraft doesn't know that breaking glass is bad luck... Well, mirrors and glasses are practically the same, right?

I sighed as I see my poor glasses get abused, "Yes, you heard me." I then placed an uncooked porkchop on the ground.

Pig made his way to the uncooked porkchop I placed intentionally slow while muttering something along, 'Players with their twisted mind of entertainment...'

Pig ate the whole porkchop in one bite. "Not as tasty as a cooked one..." He then widen his eyes then said, "I'm a monster... a cannibal monster."

"Poor pig... So that is the end of her questions and dares!" I declare.

"Oh ya, before I forget, _again_. I actually missed a review from Missie! She's not with us today because... I can't put someone from the crowd permanently or it might even be more crowded up here than down there. So I'll just say it for her... She wants Herobrine to have a kid-shot, he'll become a kid for an hour. She also provided a bounce house so... Yay!" I said while Herobrine went pale.

"Oh no..." Herobrine muttered.

I forced Herobrine to take the kid-shot with my writer powers and boom! Smoke billowed from the studio, covering up the surroundings with unhealthy gas. With, again, my writer powers, the smoke cleared out and you can see a kid version of Herobrine.

"Oh man!" Herobrine said with a higher voice.

"Oh wow, that's funny actually." Notch commented.

"Alright..." Yay! Another interruption! Let's party! Out of the blue, like literally, _out of the blue sky_, a rocket landed on the landing pad in the studio. Steve came out of the rocket while coughing. Then...

"Oh wow! That trip was _awesome_!" Steve said.

"Okay, whatever, nobody cares. On to the next reviewer! happygolucky007, I think you need to reread the previous chapter because I explained your first few questions... For your question to creeper, why do you not like cats?" I said.

"Well... have you seen their EYES?! They glow... they stare into your soul..." Creeper said spookily then suddenly, a meow that maid Creeper jumped was heard. Beside Creeper was Ocelot cuddling his feet.

"Ah!" Creeper screamed and the glasses took more abuse which made me sigh. _I need to get stronger glasses..._ I noted to myself.

"Ya... so that's all from him or her! Now, questions from HeroSeekerFrost to Blaze. Okay, wait, apparently he's an ice blaze... three fourths blaze to be exact. So he asked, why do all the blazes try to kill me when I come visit? Is it some new form of greeting?" I said.

"Ice blaze." Blaze narrowed her ice, a metallic sound came from her.

"Apparently, you don't know that fire blazes and ice blazes don't mix well... We can melt you easily... We can take everything you hold _dear~..._" Blaze said with a scary voice.

"Okay... he or she asked Notch, well sort of anyone who can answer , what excactly did Hero do to deserve being called evil in the first place?" I said.

Notch sighed, "You see, that's the problem. I have told you his origin right? So he planned revenge. His first haunt was on a singleplayer so the guy freaked out when he saw him. Herobrine... did some traps and all so that guy told the community about it and they decided that Herobrine is 'evil'."

"Alright, Enderman, he asked you why do you get angry when he looks at you?" I said.

Enderman huffed at that. "Well, let me ask you back. How will you feel when someone you don't know stares at you? It seems like they're going to attack you! So that's why I get angry."

"Good point. Now for the dares! Yay!" I announce. The mobs paled at that.

"Oh come on, why are you guys so scared about the dares? He wants all of us to play king of the hill. Notch, you won't get to use your super godly powers." I said.

"He won't even let me use it." Notch said, directing at me.

I just giggled at with the snap of my fingers, we are playing the game. **(I don't actually know this game so... I'll just skip this part.)**

* * *

"Yay! I won!" Steve said.

"Ya, ya, congrats... I got second place though!" I said.

"I can't believe I lost to these idiots." Herobrine muttered.

"Hey!" Practically everyone said offended.

"Alright. His or her last dare. Ender Dragon must give out piggy rides!" I said.

I immediately jumped on her back and said "Giddy-yup girl!"

Ender Dragon rolled her purple eyes and started to move like how you would expect.

"Okay, that was awesome!" I said.

"My turn!" Steve said. He then jumped on Ender Dragon who did what she did just now.

"While Steve has his fun, it's time for the next reviewer, RanmaCraft109. He or she asked Wolf..." Yay! Interruption...

"Yay! My first question!" Wolf celebrated. _Shouldn't you say 'Yay! I interrupted Dragstream.'..._ I thought to myself.

"Ya, ya, congrats. Now he or she asked you can you be tamed by any other stuff than a bone?" I said.

"I actually wanted to ask that to!" Steve exclaimed.

"Urgh... but bones are the best!" Wolf said.

"So I guess that means no. Next, why can Ghast drown at lava or water? They are jelly fish aren't they? **(Sorry, your review is a little messed up so I assumed you meant so.)**" I said.

"What's a jelly fish?" Everyone but Notch, you and I asked.

"A type of creature that swims... I'll answer for you Ghast." I explained.

"You see, jellyfish is... I'm not amazing at biology so I'll just say made of 90% water so they don't really need to breathe in water and about lava... ya. While Ghast is 50% data, 20% hot gas, 20% angry fire and 10% misery so... they need to breath." I explained once again.

"I hope that helps... Now for the next question. To Creeper, how does lightining doesn't kill you but give you a boost. **(Once again, messed up review.)**" I said.

"Well, for one, it's possible we die of lightning because of the fire it causes. For the answer, we have a nerve system which connects to our explosion core - our heart..." Luckily, it's not me being interrupted this time.

"I didn't know that you _have_ a heart." Steve said sarcastically.

"How rude of you!" Creeper said back.

"Says the one who interrupted _me_." I argued.

"Hehe." Creeper said sheepishly. **(****GET IT?! Sheep. ishly? Hahahaha! Umm, *cough* nevermind.) **"Anyways, we do have a heart, _Steve._ Unlike you."

"Ya... probably a heart made from TNT!" Steve insulted.

"That's... actually true." Creeper said.

"No wonder." Steve crossed his arms together.

"Hey, hey, knock it off you two." I scolded the two children-like entities. "Just continue on Creeper."

"Alright. As I was saying before getting rudely interrupted by a heartless murderer." Creeper glared at Steve before continuing. "When the nerve system that connects to our heart is charge, it makes our heart beat faster which will create a greater explosion." Creeper finished explaining.

"Great answer by yours truly, Creeper. He also asked a question but for a silverfish..." I started. "So I'll have to spawn one in." I finished while holding a silverfish egg.

I spawned one in that looks confused.

"Wha... Where am I?" said the Silverfish.

"Welcome to the Minecraft Interview and Dares! Someone asked you a question so I spawned you in." I said.

"Oh you mean that lame show I heard of..." Silverfish said.

"Hey!" I said insulted. "Anyways, he or she asked you, why do you live at the Extreme Hills biome or at a stronghold?" I said.

"Because there are so many stones there! It's where we communicate. Anyways, Ender Dragon told us to guard the stronghold." Silverfish answered. "Speaking of which, she's right there."

"Ya, ya, thanks for the answer. You may now go back to where you came from." I said then teleported it to where it came from with my writer powers.

"Alright... His or her last question. It's for Steve, Herobrine and Notch. By the way, I found this amusing. He or she asked, can you have babies?" I said.

Silence.

"WHAT. THE. ~! #$%!" Steve and Herobrine swore in harmony.

"Well... I can. Since I'm from another realm that you know of." Notch said.

"No swearing please." I said. "I'll answer for you two. No, they can't." _How hard is it to answer that?_

"Ok, now for da dares!" I exclaimed happily.

"Firstly, Enderman, try to carry a water block." I said.

"Alright." Enderman said, clearly knowing that whining will be useless.

He carried it then started chanting 'Ouch' while taking damage.

"That will be enough." I said after a minute.

"Glad that's over." Enderman said.

"O... Herobrine~" I said in a sing-song voice. The said person turned his head to me.

"What?" Herobrine said.

"I think you will like this dare. Steve must fight Herobrine." Herobrine grinned when he heard me while Steve paled. As pale as paper.

"WHAT?!" Steve shouted in disbelief. Not only did the glass took serious abuse, but the whole building shook of his loud voice.

"Calm your horses, how bad can that be?" I said.

Steve's whole face turned red, blood boiling with anger. I teleported Steve into the barrier cage.

Steve took out his diamond sword with Sharpness VI, Unbreaking III, Knockback II, Fire Aspect II and Hero's Bane X shakily.

"Oh! Impressive sword, _Steve_." Herobrine praised.

Steve said nothing as he charged forward with a fighting cry while Herobrine just yawned. He teleported behind Steve and shot a dark ball at him but luckily, Steve dodged that. Then, he turned back to face the dark ball coming at him. Steve blocked the ball with his sword which disappeared with contact on the enchantment. Suddenly, Herobrine charged Steve and punch him, right in the head. Steve went flying and met the not-so-forgiving barrier. I teleport Steve back and healed him.

"Finally! It's over!" Steve exclaimed.

"Umm... Everyone, please leave this building because it will be blown." I said.

"WHAT?!" Practically **(SCREAM! SCREAM! SCREAM UNTIL THE GLASS BREAKS BECAUSE I WON'T BE THERE TO FIX IT!)** everyone said, even you did.

"Ya, he or she dared Creeper to be charged up with lightning then blow it down. Since this building is _LARGE_, like 50000 blocks in length and 75000 in width, I'll summon a special lightning that makes Creeper extra boosted." I explained.

Before any argument was made, I teleported everyone _far, far_ away but me and Creeper. I summoned the special lightning I mentioned and Creeper flashed a bright blue. He then exploded and I went _flying_. With my writer powers, I fixed up the studio and teleported everyone back to where they were.

"So that was fun... Sorta." I said.

"He or she also has a bonus question. For Notch, why are there no Water Resistance Potion? Do you not care about Enderman?" I said.

"Ya, why Notch?" Enderman agreed to this question.

"Well... Endermen can't brew potions and I doubt a player will carry a Water Resistance Potion so... ya." Notch explained.

"Then just make us able to brew potions!" Enderman said.

"Hey, hey! I'm not the one in-charge of Minecraft anymore." Notch said.

I sighed, "On with the next reviewer."

"Oh, it's happygolucky007 again! Apparently he or she reviewed twice so... Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"He or she asked Steve, how does it feel for people to change your skin as soon as they learn how to?" I said.

"Offended." Steve said simply.

"Short and... sweet, I guess."

"Herobrine, he or she asked you, have you ever read Hero's Bane?" I said.

"Ah yes... that... _interesting_ fanfic. It didn't made much sense as I wouldn't react such to Steve but still... it did add to the entertainment but I think it needs to be updated more. At least the chapters are long enough for reading." Herobrine said.

"I personally love it!" I said.

"I read it too... it was... I don't know what to think about it. It is a mix of awkwardness and awesomeness, I guess." Steve said.

"That's all for his or her questions. Now for the dares!" I said.

"Oh no..." Most entities said. **(It was tempting to say 'practically' but I managed to throw it out of the window, despite how heavy it is.) **

"Oh yes. Creeper, make friends with a cat." I said.

"WHAT?!" Creeper screamed, my poor glasses...

Ocelot slowly crawled its way to Creeper then cuddled his legs while purring.

Creeper slowly turned his head to the ocelot... "Uh... Hello kitty..."

"While they make their bond, let's get on with the next dare which is for Steve and Enderman! Have a staring contest."

"Easy." Both exclaimed at once. Then the contest begins!

"While the two have their fun, Notch must cut off his beard." I said.

"WHAT?!" Notch shrieked for the first time, it was worst than Steve's shout, the whole building looked like it was about to collapse.

I teleported next to Notch and whispered to him, "Don't worry, I'll make them grow back."

"Fine." Notch growled. He shaved off his beard and with my snap, it grew back.

"Final reviewer, Sentinence. Ocelot, he or she asked you, why do you scare away creepers?" I said.

We faced Ocelot and was shocked of what we saw. Creeper is snuggling with Ocelot. Since when did that happen?!

"Nah, I did not scare them, they scared of me!" Ocelot answered with an innocent voice before going back to snuggling back with Creeper.

"What? Aren't we suppose to be friends?" Creeper said.

"Umm... You guys have a dare. Ocelot must on Creeper and ride him around for one minute or until him runs in _squares_ **(Circles doesn't exist in Minecraft)** screaming, whichever one comes first." I said.

"Easy." Both said and started to do the dare.

"Okay then... Wolf, he or she asks you why don't you attack Creepers?" I said."

"Well, my ancestor once attacked a creeper, it exploded on him and he nearly died. He told us to not attack creepers for our own safety." Wolf replied.

"Alright. Short story, acceptable. Blaze, he or she asked you three questions, why are you pretty much golden sticks, a gold blob, and a orange fog thing that levitates? How do you levitate anyways? Why are you always on fire?" I said.

"Umm... all of this is the cause of how Notch programmed me." Blaze answered simply.

"Valid answer. Creeper." I turned to look at Creeper who was panting because of running for Ocelot.

"Ya?" He said.

"He or she asked you two questions, do you have a TNT core? Can you scream?" I said.

"As I mentioned, yes, I do have a TNT core. My scream is hissing then exploding." Creeper explained.

"Alright! I'm getting really tired because it has been three hours of interviewing... He or she asked a squid a couple of questions." I said.

I teleported everyone to a pond that is located on the third floor where there is a lot of squids.

"Squid, someone asked you why does skydoesminecraft hates you and why are you so useless?" I asked a squid.

"Blah-blob! Stupid sky! Noob~ Me useless cause awesomeness!" Squid replied messily. He began to choke on the lack of water but still stayed where it was, not making a move to swim back to the pool. Soon, it died of drowning.

"Okay... Umm... That's the answer you're getting. Hope you are happy with that." I said. I teleported everyone back with my writer powers.

"Steve, he or she asked you, why can you carry 32 stacks of 64 cubic meters of stone or wear 2 and 7/9 cubic meters of iron and not be slowed down?" I said.

"I'm just that strong." Steve smirked.

"It's only because I programmed you to have unlimited strength..." Notch said.

I yawned. "I'm going to make this quick now... Notch, why can you fuse diamonds together in a wooden grid? Why can snow be right next to deserts? How do villagers get emeralds? How do the lava and water physics work anyways?"

"The answer for the first two question is because the terms of our world and of Minecraft is different so... ya. Villagers get emeralds by trading with players. Lava and water physics... umm... You see, if a lava or water source doesn't have blocks below it, it will flow downwards, if there is blocks, it will spread until it meets another source or until it reaches it's limit of spreading. When a lava or water source flows down, it will surround it with the liquid but not the corners, when that kind of liquid meets the same kind, it will become a source. Another thing to not is that lava flows slower than water but in the nether, the speed is the same." Notch explained and then took a long breathe.

"Slime, how do you divide into smaller slimes? Spider, why are you a Reactive mob in the day and Aggressive at night?" I said.

"Notch's magic work." Slime answered.

"So newbie won't expect us to attack." Spider answered.

"Alright! That's it for today! Be sure to ask more questions and make them do more dares! I'm Dragstream and I'm signing off to take a rest! Your support is appreciated!" I said.

"Bye!" Everyone on stage said.

Suddenly, a big portal appeared on stage, sucking every thing in the stage but everyone managed to hold onto something.

"Ahh!" Practically everyone screamed.

Then, a figure was seen walking into the stage.

"_You!"_ Herobrine and Steve shouted.

"Hi guys!" a red-headed girl said.

"Ah, glad to see that you can make it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, so you're Dragstream Aether Avenger." The girl said.

"And you must be Ashley Anderson." I said.

"Thanks for inviting me here." Ashley replied.

"WHAT?!" All mobs said.

* * *

**It's finaly done! Ashley Anderson is a character from ihearthorses6000, she is the host of her interview so check it out if you haven't! Don't worry, I got her permission so I have the copyrights. Now to reply the reviews and then a good long rest for me!**

**Winx club-Ninjago-Sailor Moon**

**_Thank you for supporting my interview all the way! Also thanks for mentioning your gender, it really helps. I'm glad I can get you to laugh._**

**happygolucky007**

_**I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for all your questions and dares. It is appreciated. I have promised, I'll try my best to answer every question unless one broke a rule but none did so I did them all!**_

**HeroSeekerFrost**

_**Thank you for all your questions and dares. It is appreciated!**_

**Kittens'n'stuff**

**_I did realized that my story and her's is similar but I'm trying my best to make it different. She did permit me to make this story so all is fine. I changed the summary so it is different now. I understand what you're trying to do so don't worry! I'll try my best to change this story to your liking!_  
**

**RanmaCraft109**

_**I'm honored to have your first review ever in my story. _**Thank you for all your questions and dares. It is appreciated!**_**_

**Sentinence**

_**Okay... THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR VOTING! *CRIES* I'm so happy about that... I am also very happy that you think my writing is good and managed to get you to laugh. Once again, t_**hank you for all your questions and dares. It is appreciated!**_**_

****That's all but I have one request for you all... PLEASE VOTE FOR MY NEW STORY! I have it started so be sure to check it out and vote whether I should continue or not. It's about youtubers and I... Anyways, be sure to ask questions and request dares so chapters can be longer! Speaking of which, I reached the 4,000 words mark! CELEBRATE! *Gives out holographic cakes.* *Inserts happy sign here*****


	6. Interview and Dares 4

**Umm... Hi guys... I decided to update again... Yay... I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AGES BUT LIFE HAPPENS YOU KNOW?! I'M SORRY! OKAY?! OKAY?! *clears throat* So... This is actually very awkward. Oh ya, sorry for leaving you guys on a kinda-but-not cliffhanger! Ya, Ashley Anderson will be joining us. DON'T WORRY! IT'S PERMITTED BY THE OWNER PROFESSIONALLY! ...I should stop this caps lock business...**

* * *

"WHAT?!" All the mobs shouted. I had to cover my ears.

"Ya..." I said hesitantly.

"ARE YOU DAMN #!*ING INSANE?! INVITING A NOTCH-FORBIDDEN-TORTURING-CRUEL WOMAN INTO THIS INTERVIEW?! YOU WERE CRUEL ENOUGH!" Herobrine screamed.

"I heard that!" Ashley glared at Herobrine, clearly offended. Herobrine just glared back.

"Hey, hey, no swearing! What did she do to you anyways?" I scolded.

"SHE ALMOST MADE ME _KISS_ STEVE, BE TORTURED BY STEVE, GO ONTO DAMN FREAKING NIGHTMARES, WHAT ELSE DO YOU THINK CAN HAPPEN THAT IS WORSE?!" Herobrine screamed yet again, he clearly has anger issues.

"What?! ME?! Those were requests of the reviewers, I had to do it... Well except for the nightmare thingy but... I AM INNOCENT I TELL YOU! INNOCENT!" Ashley argued.

"That's enough. I invited Ashley for a certain reason you know? Now let's start the interview... First up..." A way to start an interview, interruption. YAY! *CHEERS*

"And what is the reason for that?" Steve asked.

"No spoilers!" I replied.

Everyone looked confused.

"I don't even know her." Notch commented out of the blue.

"Well, you didn't make an appearance in her realm so it's understandable." I said.

Notch widened his eyes then glared at me.

"You defied the laws of cross-realm!" Notch whispered harshly at me.

"Ya... but still, there's a reason of that! I'll explain it in the future!" I whispered back.

"If _they_ come here and complain about your guilt, I will _not_ help." Notch said.

"Okay, okay, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways! Without anymore hesitation and interruption, I shall begin with the first reviewer, RanmaCraft109. He asked Enderman, why can't you get pass a two-block high hole, couldn't you crouch?" I said.

"Well, we can't. Unlike you players, Endermen don't have knees to crouch with, but we can still teleport!" Enderman replied.

"Okay, next question. Villager, why are you so stupid?" I said as I spawned a villager.

"Me? Stupid? You're the one who's stupid!" Villager countered back.

I rolled my eyes. "Just and his life for me please, Steve." I said.

"My pleasure." Steve said, taking out his sword.

"No, no, no. Please, we can..." Steve finished him off before he could continue.

"To Notch, why can't we mine bedrock? Is there something in the void?" I said.

"The purpose of bedrock is to prevent players from accidentally die in the void when he mine downwards. No, there is nothing in the void. It's just the limit of Minecraft or your computer will probably crash if Minecraft had an endless height." Notch replied.

"Great answer from Notch. Now for his dares which are fairly kind... sort of. Well at least the first one. We must all do a swimming contest!" I announced.

Some sighed while others cheered. With my overpowered snap, everyone is standing on the start of the swimming pool.

"3,2,1, GO!" I said.

Everyone swam as fast as they could to the finishing line. Some were flawless, others were... having diffuculties. Examples: Creeper, Ocelot, Ghast, Blaze and Enderman.

Finally, the champion was unsurprisingly Herorbine. Then Ashley, Notch, Me, Steve and others were... complicated.

"Alright, enough swimming, time for fighting! Herobrine and Steve V.S. Ashley and I." I said. Herobrine and Steve looked at each other then paled.

With another snap, Herobrine, Steve, Ashley and I were teleported to an arena while others were at the sidelines.

"The battle begins!" Notch said.

Herobrine launched two dark balls at Ashley and I respectively while Steve charged at Ashley with his diamond sword. Ashley took out her pink ruby sword and defended Steve's attack at the nick of time. I, with my awesome writer powers, made the dark balls turned backwards to Herobrine. Herobrine caught the balls in his hands and crushed them to smokes. Herobrine, with his enhanced speed, charged forwards at me. He'll regret that. I shone gold and suddenly, I was wearing shining golden dragon-like knight armor. Herobrine hit my chest with his sword at a critical hit but it was to no avail. Meanwhile, Ashley and Steve were having their own sword to sword battle. Steve soon fling Ashley's sword with his and he grinned.

"But how..." Herobrine said.

"You're doomed now." Steve said.

"Writer powers." I replied.

"I don't think so." Ashley replied.

Practically **(...)** at the same time, Ashley and I shot a beam of light at Herobrine and Steve respectively. Then, we were spawned back to the interview studio.

"We won!" Ashley and I high-five.

"It was so not fair..." Steve whined.

"I have finally come to an agreement with you..." Herobrine agreed.

"Okay, he wants Pig to go to the Sun but... that will kill him so... Sorry! No." I apologized.

"Next reviewer, brookiebear5892. He or she did not mention his or her gender so I'm not really too fond of that... still, a reviewer is a reviewer. For Steve or Notch, either can answer, why are there no female default player?" I said.

Steve looked at Notch.

"Well... I was not really expecting to have females playing..." Notch scratched his head.

"What a lame excuse. For all mobs, are there females of each species and a way to tell them apart?" I said.

"Yes." All mobs replied.

"Male creepers' hind legs are bigger than the front while female creepers' hind legs are smaller." Creeper replied.

"You can tell between a male and a female zombie easily but you probably won't see them as they prefer to stay at home rather than playing 'Find Brainz and Eat'." Zombie replied.

"Male wither skeletons/skeletons have bolder bones than female's." Skeleton and Wither Skeleton replied respectively.

"Female Endermen have slightly pinkish eyes." Enderman replied.

"Male pigs are bigger." Pig replied.

"Male sheep grow wool quicker." Sheep replied.

"Male cows/mooshroom have larger hooooofs." Cow and Mooshroom replied respectively with the occasional mooing.

"Male chickens have larger beaks." Chicken said.

"Male horses usually have darker skin colors." Horse said.

"We female blazes have lighter fire." Blaze said.

"Male zombie pigmen are bolder and more muscular." Zombie Pigman said.

"Female magma cubes jump higher." Magma Cube said.

"Female slime are thicker." Slime said.

"Male wolfs howl louder." Wolf said.

"Female ocelots have sharper teeth." Ocelot said.

**(I hope I didn't miss any...)**

"Alright then, next question. For Ender Dragon, where is your husband?" I said.

Ender Dragon grinned madly, showing off her shiny, _sharp _teeth.

"I ate him. He was delicious...", she said darkly.

"Okay... That's all from brookiebear5892! Next reviewer, which is the famous, the awesome, Winx club-Ninjago-Sailor Moon! She asked Enderman, why do you just pick things up and randomly place them somewhere else? Is it possible to become a Frienderman?" I said.

"WHAT?! I'm offended! I'm just cleaning up the environment!" Enderman crossed his arm, offended.

"Ya, sure. More like messing it up." Ashley said back.

"The second question please..." I said.

"What's a Frienderman?" Enderman asked.

"I have no idea either, so I'll skip that. Creeper, she asked you is it true you eat gunpowder and sand?" I said.

"Baby creepers does eat gunpowder... we only eat sand when we are suffering explosion diseases." Creeper replied.

"Honest answer. For her dares, Herobrine must torture Steve but not too much for misunderstanding her gender..." You know what? You can know if you had come to the right building by looking for interruptions. Interruptions are in the air in this building...

"WHAT?! BUT I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT DRAGSTREAM WONT MISUNDERSTANDING YOUR GENDER! WHY MUST I BE THE VICTIM!" Steve whined. The glasses had been shattered to such small pieces that their barely visible.

"Stop your whining, let me continue. Creeper, build a house do not explode to collect the materials and you are not allowed to use you head while Blaze must give everyone a blaze rod." I said.

Creeper just sighed while Blaze...

"WHAT?! I don't have that many blaze rods! I can't just take out my blaze rods because they're stuck there floating around me unless I die!" Blaze whined.

"Okay, sure. I will let you skip that dare..." I allowed.

Soon, Creeper started to kick the blocks and make a weird-looking house.

Meanwhile...

"AHHH! NO, NO, NO. STOP!" Steve shouted. Herobrine was tickling his foot with a feather.

"Umm... Next reviewer, HeroSeekerFrost. She didn't _really_ neither ask a question nor request a dare but... she did say: 'Blaze, I really want to be friends... I've only heard of one other iceblaze and it was a legend. When you said we were at war, I think you were thinking snowblazes. Snowblazes are too nice and do suck. I hate people too. And my ice is packed, so it doesn't melt. Can we please be friends?'." I said.

Blaze glared her eyes. "You must be one of the newest generation. In the past 2000 years, iceblazes did exist and was said to be extinct but there had been rumors that there are still a few of those out there. Snowblazes does exist but they were extinct 5896000 years ago. But... sure. I'll be your friend!" Blaze said.

"Alright, good news. AshLynnGameVerse is back! She wants to be friends with Blaze and bet she could karate chop Herobrine in half." I said.

"Sure." Blaze smiled.

"Ya right." Herobrine snorted.

"Okay, now last but not least, the longest review in the whole review history of The Minecraft Interview and Dares... Sentinence! She actually reviewed twice and some of them were mentioned twice so... I'll mix them up. She asked a squid what do you think about iBallisticSquid?" I said as I spawned one in.

"BLOB! DEEPEE LOOOOOOL! LALALA..." And so, there goes the idiotic squid.

"Unfortunately, no answer can answer that question." I said.

"She also asked Slime, how does it feel to divide into smaller slimes? Where does your counsiousness go?" Ashley said.

"Uh... we actually die when he divide. The smaller slimes are actually new lives so... In a word, I would be dead once divided." Slime answered.

"She dared you to jump on top of Steve and stay there." I said.

"WHAT?!" Steve shrieked.

Slime said nothing as he jumped on top of Steve.

"Why do you commit suicide to attack players? She asked Creeper." Ashley said.

"Umm... It's in our program... I can't change it." Creeper said.

"She also asked, are you a pea plant **(I think you meant that...)**." Ashley continued.

"What? Of course not!" Creeper replied.

"There's a dare for you too but I'll but that later..." I said.

"Good one or bad?" Creeper asked.

"Pretty good." Ashley replied.

"Wolf, Ocelot and Enderman, she asked you how do you teleport?" I said.

"Well... you see, we separate our body parts into fine particles which are almost impossible to see, the particles we separated into has the ability to have high-speed flying so we can instantly go to places to places. That's why it looks like we're teleporting." Enderman replied.

"Once we're tamed, we are granted the ability to have high-speed travelling so we travel _so_ fast that we break time and space. As such, we can instantly get to our owner." Wolf and Ocelot said together.

"She asked Enderman, does walking feel like balancing on stilts?" Ashley said.

"Urgh... what are stilts?" Enderman asked.

I sighed. "I'll answer this. Walking on stilts and walking with long thin legs are different. Stilts are separated limbs so it's harder to manual. Having long thin legs is how you would feel if you were really high." I explained.

"She dared Enderman to walk on stilts." Ashley said.

"Okay..." Enderman said. A pair of stilts instantly appeared infront of him.

"Oh so that's how they look like..." Enderman said. He started to use the stilts and almost instantly, the stilts fell down as Enderman teleported, or should I said separated into particles and then flew, to the ground in the nick of time.

"That's going to be difficult..." Enderman commented.

"As Enderman learns what he will never master, let's continue." I said.

"Hey!" Enderman said offended.

"What do you think about the 'More Notches mod', Notch?" I said.

"Well... it's cool... kinda weird having multiple kinds of yourself..." Notch replied.

"Why did you implement Human mobs in Beta?" Ashley said.

"You see, I thought that if you were _the only_ human in Minecraft, it wouldn't make sense. So one day, I decided to add humans into Minecraft but... I failed to finish it in time and it made crazy derpy Steves..." Notch replied.

"She dares you to spawn in the hostile Humans and get them to attack Steve." I said.

"Oh... okay. Sorry Steve!" Notch apologized then spawned the humans in.

"Ahh!" Steve screamed as he began to be attacked. He killed all the humans in time, with just half a heart left.

"Those guys were _CRAZY_!" Steve exclaimed.

"Okay, I believe that you can answer all these questions with one answer: how does unlimited strength work without Steve's muscles snapping, being so dense he couldn't move, or being absolutely giant? Why is lava molten rock (from 700 to 1200 degrees Celsius) and you can stand right next to it without any pain or general effect? Why can you instantly light a meter of ground on fire with flint and steel, which should only produce sparks? Why can you cook meat with a Fire Aspect sword when if you set someone or something on fire, when it should really burn to ash? How do Fire Aspect, Unbreaking, and Sharpness work anyways without noticeable enchantments to the sword? How does redstone dust spread out over one meter evenly enough to conduct an electric (?) current?" I said.

"Yup, I can. You see, you keep thinking what should happen in 'RWH-087' **(What I decided to call our realm, don't judge.) **but you didn't think deep enough to realize that this is a different realm we're talking about. I'm going to explain more to avoid confusion. Here, in 'EIB-052' **(What I decided to call Minecraft... get it? RWH - Reality With Humans, EIB - Everything Is Blocks.)** 'Strength' only defies the energy you use on a certain things and you basically have no limitation as what counts is the energy able to be used. Temperature does not exist unless a modification **(The base form of mod if you didn't know)** is made. However, fire can still damage you, lava too. Here, flint n' steel does not actual 'light' fire, but instead is like a staff, where it summons certain things, in this case, fire. I said that temperature does not exist but food can be cooked. You might be wondering how. You see, cooked stuff is generated by the fire and not the temperature, unlike 'RWH-087'. As such, fire can cook the meat. It still doesn't answer why it's not burnt to ash right? Well, the fire's ability in 'EIB-052' is limited here so it can create enough 'data' to transform the item into ashes, or as what they say here, particles; Lava though, does have enough 'data'. Enchantments are actually a counterpart of 'magic' here. So no other noticeable effect but the glowing aura is seen in the tool. I have only named the 'magic' or more preferably 'enchantments' to make it easier for the players to remember the effects of an enchantment. You see, one meter isn't as long as what it should be in 'RWH-087'... It's about one third of what it should be... at most. Redstone is actually very special. It works like many things mix into one thing only there are some differences. In this case, it works like a magnet, it sticks to the ground unmovingly because similar to 'RWH-087', 'EIB-052''s Earth has a magnetic pull so redstone sticks into the ground and stretches into a line because the magnetic pull moves like a line, it will also stick to other redstone dusts also like a magnet only it doesn't deflect each other. Also, it may look like it ain't much in the inventory but it is because it is shrunk to fit into your inventory but it is actually much more than that. You can tell that because the ore block of it contains about 500 grams of dust in it which should be about to reach five meters here and it is divided into five pieces so it should be able to reach one meter." Notch explained.**  
**

"Wow... that answer. Anyways, she also asked you, why can't you sleep in the Nether?" Ashley commented.

"Well, think it this way. If you traveled to the Nether and your portal somehow got destroyed, how will you get back?" Notch said.

"Very true. Next question, how does enchanting work?" I said.

"It's hard to say actually. As I mentioned before, enchantments are a counterpart of 'magic'. So it's like... magical, I guess." Notch shrugged.

"Okay... How does potions work?" Ashley said.

"Ah, good question. There are items in 'EIB-052' that doesn't exist in 'RWH-087' right? Some items contain a certain 'data' to change the ability of the liquid. Some 'data' does nothing but is required to form another type of 'data'." Notch answered.

"Alright! How does experience work?" I said.

"Experience is something you have learned, as I suppose you would know. To clear things up, the experience bar is to show 'how much you learned', and levels work like a certain 'point'. Unlike in 'RWH-087', once you use 'what you learned', you lose it and must replenish it." Notch replied.

"Next, why do you get one piece of redstone dust for every redstone ore you smelt, but three-five if you break it?" Ashley said.

"When you smelt the ore, only the dust in the core survives as other dusts are smelt away and loses it's basic 'data' so it doesn't exist anymore." Notch answered.

"Awesome answer by yours truly, all others! Is redstone like electricity? Is redstone conductive through anything? Can Steve test that out? She means literally cover Steve with redstone dust and flip the lever. How are you not affected when you walk over redstone?" I said.

"Umm... redstone is **not** an electricity, it can work both like a source of electricity and a wire but electricity? That's different. Redstone is a special conductor... so that's why players can invent so much with redstone. Redstone can transfer 'energy data' that activates other data like lighting up a redstone lamp so... it kinda, sorta, maybe conducts what it sends itself and/or others. Steve can test it out... but that doesn't mean you want us to. Redstone only transfer 'data' and that sort of 'data' doesn't effect any entities including the player." Notch explained.**  
**

"That's all for Notch... Now for Steve! What does respawning feels like? Can you feel pain?" Ashley said.

"It feels... surprisingly ticklish... and of course I can feel pain!" Steve replied.

"It's not really necessary to be rude... so she asked you back a sort of rude question, do you need to pee in Minecraft?" I said.

"... no, I don't. I don't have that kind of data... Luckily I don't so I wouldn't need to do that when I fight off the mobs." Steve said.

"She dared you to give Creeper a piggyback ride." Ashley mentioned.

"Oh Notch..." Steve huffed.

"Yes?" Notch said.

"Nothing..." Steve replied.

* * *

"Wee! Giddy-yup piggy! Giddy-yup!" Creeper said happily.

"I am so miserable..." Steve said.

"At least you didn't need to be cannibal!" Pig said angrily.

"Sorry..." Steve apologized.

"Okay Creeper, you had your fun. Time to go to adventure! She dared you to xplore the jungle with Ocelot and Ocelot, she dared you to take Creeper up a tree in the jungle so you guys can do two dares at once, have fun!" I said.

"Okay!" Creeper and Ocelot said and off they went!

"She asked a villager, why do you only make unfair trades? Also, she dared one to give fair trades for a day." Ashley said.

I spawned one in and told him just that. He gasped.

"Unfair trades?! We give the most fairest trades EVER! How could you say that?!" Villager said offended.

"Five emeralds for a gold ingot is not fair." Steve said.

"Yes it is... Have you ever used gold?!" Villager said.

"Have _you_?" Steve said.

"Umm.. Umm.. fine! two emeralds for a diamond fair enough?" Villager said.

"Yes, thank you very much." Ashley said.

"Okay, next. Spider and Skeleton, are both of you happy with the Spider Jockey arrangement?" I said.

"Definitely." Skeleton answered.

"Sometimes." Spider replied.

"Pig, why do you like carrots?" Ashley said.

"Carrots tasty... and allowed to eat." Pig replied.

"Alright! That's all! Please make sure to..." Interruption for an ending, the best ending EVER.

"We're back!" Creeper said with cat on top of his head.

"Welcome back! Now... WOAH!" Suddenly, a large portal appeared, all of you were suddenly teleported back home.

A large spaceship got in view.

"Oh no..." Notch said.

"Is it really..." I exclaimed.

The spaceship landed and the entrance opened up and what came up was...

"BAHAHAHA!" Steve rolled on the floor laughing while holding his stomach. Notch, Ashley and I glared at him.

Well, you can't really blame him. It was ridiculous. What came out was a banana with baby eyes and an old man's mouth, their hands and legs were made of fruits combined.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT! BAHAHAHA..." Steve continued laughing.

"That's the Inter Realm Law Managers..." Notch whispered to him.

Steve instantly shut up.

The situation was awkward but luckily, Steve had the perfect phrase.

"This is going to badly..."

* * *

**OoOoOoO... What's going to happen now? Find out in the next chapter! Yes, yes, I haven't update for a while but I was busy this week... To many things to mention. Now, some of you are still not following my main instruction: PLEASE FREAKING MENTION YOUR GENDER! IT WON'T MAKE YOU DIE IF YOU DID! Okay, rage over. Also, WHY NO PEOPLE VOTE FOR NEW STORY?! TT_TT Anyways, I don't think I wanna answer the reviews so... Please ask more questions or request more dares for longer chapters! *please vote for new story too* Umm... I'm aware that there was a lot of 'WHAT?!' in this chapter... It's so tempting to call this the WHAT chapter... LOL. I'm not gonna do it. So... I hope there's nothing else I have in mind because... I'm going to end it here! Bye!**


	7. The Inter-Realm Laws Conflict

The largest 'banana' walked towards me.

"You must be Dragstream Aether Avenger." The 'banana' said with a deep voice.

I gulped. "Yes."

"We acknowledged that you have broken multiple rules." The 'banana' continued.

"Oh..." Was all I could manage out.

Another 'banana', wearing a pair of spectacles and holding some sort of book, walked towards me. He, she, it or whatever opened the book as he talked to me.

"These are the rules you broke:

018 - No entities can be transported into other realms without permission from the High Realm Council.

027 - Letting their alternatives to remember the events from another realm is not allowed.

052 - Entities from other realms are not to be contacted.

087 - One shall not mention their inner realm powers.

102 - Preforming knowledge for entities from other realms are not allowed.

And the worst one you have broken,

999 - Breaking any rules in media."

"Urgh..." I just couldn't perform any word, really awkward...

"Just get lost!" I shouted at them as I snapped my fingers but nothing happened. I widened my eyes with shock.

"But... how..." I said stunned.

The largest 'banana' laughed.

"You have forgotten that we have the ability to change the condition of a realm, I am shocked of your memory." He said with the deep voice of his. I growled in reply.

"Such hospitality." Another one of the 'bananas' said sarcastically.

"We have calculated your punishments. You are charged of 7,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 zillion Quar-sentum **(The currency between realms.)** and sentenced with 5000 million years of Xyrosifon **(Prison for Inter-Realms)**." The 'banana' with the spectacles said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone besides the 'bananas' shouted, me especially.

"Yes, you have heard right. You must not reject." Another one said.

"Uh..." I started.

"Guys, it's time for a fight." Ashley said.

"I agree." I said. **(Pun unintended... LOL)**

Ashley, Notch, Steve, Herobrine and I took out our swords and prepared for a fight, all the mobs gotten ready for the fight.

"It seems that you have defied faith." The seemingly-leader, the largest one, said.

"You had chosen to fight, a fight you will get. Let the fight arise and choke you to death..." Another 'banana' said.

The bananas took out their fruit sword and with a fighting cry, the battle begins!

* * *

**Ya, that was one of the most shortest update ever... I have decided to make this fully action for a few chapters. Still, be free to ask more questions and make them do more dares as I would come to them soon. PEACE!**


	8. Understanding Existence

Human beings was wondered what could be hold in the far corners of the galaxies but have they ever wondered what could be hold _beyond_ that? Us, human beings, have different perspectives; some practically the same while others are quite opposites. Some say that there are many possibilities that could happen beyond the barrier we are stuck in, others say that we must focus on reality and not think this whole universe is a 'fantasy world' or some sort and should think logically as there is a limit between possibilities and impossibilities but only a few people have thought deep and far enough to reach to the point of understanding that the world might only be one of a million, there could be others, out beyond the reach of humanity.

Us humans have barely touched the deeps of our galaxy itself, so why bother thinking about the world beyond? That is the question that intelligent beings have thought of, but they have not quite reach the point of understanding. The world beyond could both hold something entirely different and even the exact same thing, thinking of the endless possibilities runs one's mind wild, it makes more opinion of what our and others' purpose could be.

Although the world beyond is unknown, there is all a line of balance, one that unites all existence into one thing. They say groups of galaxies makes the universe but what would groups of universes will make? It is a story yet to be told, a existence yet to be known, a question yet to be answered. Although the line of balance unites _us_, the balance can be easily broken by one simple existence. As such, a team was formed to keep the peace between realms.

Soon, realms can be performed by one's mind, making endless realms, varying from a tiny fine world with dots as beings to a world made of clouds and lived by extremely intelligence complex beings. Yes, one realm can reach so far and yet, some are just _extremely_ simple. You may wonder why and you may question it, but this is existence, possibilities, dreams, fantasies, nightmares, reality.

Your confusion is understandable as figuring out the complexity of existence is hard and not all can manage it. Some gave up because it blew their minds off, not really wanting to know and just want to continue living it's simple life while others are determine to live on a wild complex life, filled with mysteries and puzzles, knowledge to be learn. You can choose either, each has it's own perspective... Your life is for you to choose but yet where you start off is a completely different just role with what they are given, some reached so far that they went from the seemingly complex ground to the completely twisted worlds.

Then yet, although the team that balances the peace between worlds were praised and respected, they are still not the ones who _really_ understand the complexity of the worlds, the realms. They are known to only follow the rules given, not thinking far enough to see the complexity of things. Although some cases are practically the same, but yet the situation can be quite different. The complete understanding of all realms are not fully known if have mastered but for all we know, time will come for answers to be told...

* * *

**Double update! The last one was quite short so I typed in this thing! A deep explanation of both past and present stuff... it's quite complex. Just remember, time will come for answers to be told. XD Be sure to ask more questions and request more dares! Cya! **


	9. Fought Yet Captured

**Umm... Hi again guys... I'm... I was thinking on updating my latest story - Aether Avengers but... I lost my document like... two times so I gave up and written this. Which was... awkward, I guess :/**

* * *

Steve had charged to the 'banana' with glasses, Notch and Herobrine slashed to one of the most muscular 'banana', Ashley fight head-on with the one that seems like the leader and all the other mobs picked the less 'special' ones. Me? Well, I was nowhere to be seen.

The battle was crazy! Explosions were heard, swords were clashed, pie was eaten... well, actually and unfortunately, no pie was eaten. How sad. Anyways, so, Creeper exploded and blast a good number of bananas back, Zombie ate the bananas, which were tasty, Skeleton shot some bananas and the arrows stuck to their skins, Enderman picked up a banana then teleported on the balcony and dropped them, Iron Golem is flung the bananas up, up, up and... splat... Snow Golem made the bananas eat pie, umm wait, no, _snow_ **(Gosh, so hungry. Need pie XD)**, Wolf and Ocelot blinded the bananas so their defense and offence has been lowered, Ender Dragon does what she does best, Wither Skeleton withered the bananas away... like literally, the animals ran around and occasionally hit the bananas and... utter insanity.

Steve slashed his sword at the banana with glasses but apparently, he's not only a banana, a brain and a pair of spectacles, he had flexibility too. He dodged every move Steve made and slashed with his fruit sword at Steve's right arm. Steve cried out in pain as blood started oozing out of his wound. Steve managed to do a backwards flip and caught both the banana's hands and tied it up with a strong string he had with him.

The muscular banana slashed his sword at Notch but he dodged it like the wind. With this golden opportunity, Herobrine slashed at the banana. The banana turned towards Herobrine and tried to slash his sword at Herobrine but Notch had stuck his hands together with his banana peel with a sticky slime ball. Notch and Herobrine high-fived at their teamwork.

Ashley was dodging the attacks that was landed by the leader of the bananas. Ashley made a sudden turn and knocked his sword out of his hand in the process.

"All of your allies are defeated. Ready to surrender yet?" Ashley said.

"Ha! Defeated? You wish." The leader replied, making Ashley confused.

The leader banana spoke in a mysterious language. Suddenly, yellow laser nets shot at Ashley, trapping her.

"Oh man! Why me being the first? Why not the others?" Ashley whined.

"Haven't you heard of the phrase 'ladies first'?" The leader countered.

The nets continued shooting and soon, everyone was trapped.

"Where's that rule-breaker?" The muscular banana asked, having already melted the slime ball with their extremely advanced technology, well, fruity-themed advanced technology.

"I'm not sure but let's put these guys into the chamber first, shall we?" The banana with spectacles suggested.

"Good idea, Smartnana." The leader approved.

"SMARTNANA? HAHAHAHAHA!" Steve laughed his head off.

"You seriously can still laugh in such a situation?" Smartnana asked.

"You gotta admit, it's pretty funny." Ashley said.

"Shut up, all of you." The leader said.

And so, the bananas started to work on carrying the captured guys into the ship, not aware of the surprise coming soon.

* * *

**End of chapter! I'm gonna end it here and then work on the Aether Avenger story. I'm literally confused at why nobody voted for it... Oh ya, I'm kinda leaving on a cliffhanger, aren't I? Good luck guessing what the surprise is! I know, I know, I should write more because it's just 600+ words but... I'm just lazy.**

**P.S. After about three chapters, the interview will be back to normal... I hope.**

**P.P.S. WE HAVE REACHED 803 VIEWS! THAT'S CRAZY! CRAZY I TELL YOU! CRAZY! When we reach 1,000 views, I'll do a special. :)**

**Peace :D**


	10. The War With Bananas, Part I

**An UPDATE?! Ya, I just couldn't handle not typing for a week or something and just reading books and whatnot. Anyways, enjoy! Not quite as long as I promised, well, not even close but seriously, you want to wait for another month?! I think not... ENJOY!**

* * *

I kept on crawling through the air vents, finding my way to the control room. I heard two bananas talking so I quiet down.

"Have you heard? The commander said that we must be on the look out for the missing criminal." One of the bananas said.

"No, thanks for telling me!" The other one said.

_Oh you guys will be looking at me soon... with terrified eyes. _I thought at the back of my mind.

* * *

After a few minutes of crawling, I found the control room. There were five bananas in the room. Three as workers, working on fixing the data, what I assumed on my realm and other stuff while the other two were guards, being stationary by the door.

_Time for a big surprise._ I mentally said with a grin plastered on my face.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

"And this is what I get for being the victim of the Minecraft Interview and Dares." Steve said.

"This is life... the cruel, cold life." Ghast said miserably.

"Where's that betrayer anyways?" Herobrine asked.

Everyone kept ratting about how they ended up except Ashley and Notch.

"Should we tell 'em?" Ashley asked Notch. Notch nodded in reply.

"Tell us what?" Steve said.

"Dragstream is bringing company to save us." Notch said to them.

Silence was the reaction of Notch's words.

"Well, he better be quick or he'll be late." Herobrine said after a short while.

* * *

I climbed down the air vent and shot a trapping net at the guards with my special gun. As quick as I could, I knocked the three workers unconscious.

Beside the long, bold controllers were five teleport-looking thing. I typed in a few codes and three figures appear on them.

"About time." I said as I grinned.

"Wha-where are we?" One of the figures asked.

"D-dragstream?" Another one said.

"Hey guys!" I welcomed.

"Again, where are we?" The figure that asked that question repeated.

"Well, you were teleported from your realm to this. Your memory of this realm will be gone and everything will be fine, don't worry. But for now, you guys need to help me defeat the Inter Realm Laws Manager." I said.

"What's that?" Pat asked.

"Basically bananas." I said.

"WHAT?!" Pat, Dan and Etho exclaimed in unison.

"Just... bear with me." I said.

"So... what do you want us to do?" Etho asked.

"Good question." I said as I turned to the controllers. I typed in some kind of code and a holographic map appeared. I connected the controller to my High-Tech Mobile Device and copy pasted the map.

"Take this map with you." I ordered as I passed the maps to them.

"Apparently, there are 35 control rooms. This control room is the Realm controller. Dan, I'll need you to go to the Ship Controller and hack into the jail security. Offline all the sensor-traps and everything that would be an obstacle if you could." I commanded.

Dan nodded in reply and climbed up the air vent, already on his way.

"Etho, go to the Main Controller, gather as much information as you can into this device..." I began as I throw the device at him which he caught easily. "... and then manual the ship to head towards EIB-052. After that, go to the Engine Hub and cut off the main wire when the device flashes red." I finished.

"Understood." was Etho's word before he went up the air vent too.

"Pat, you follow me to the ship's jail cells. I'll need you to help me fight off the bananas." I informed him.

"Alright then, let's go." Pat said as we jumped to the air vent and crawled our way to our destination.

* * *

**(Dan's POV)**

It's kinda weird being suddenly teleported into another realm and told to fight the bananas and whatnot. Still, a mission is a mission, no matter how odd they are, I'll accomplish it. According to the map, I should be there right about... now.

The room is huge with a large mechanical High-Tech power engine lining up to some controllers. I counted thirty-seven bananas in the room. I used my goggles that I had implemented an X-ray vision option. I also scanned the room to know what I am dealing with. Looks right I'm right, thirty-seven bananas. Twenty of them have guns, ten of them have swords and the other seven have both.

_Time to get fighting!_ I thought at the back of my head.

I jumped down the the vent, took out my electrical-shock bomb and shot it at a corner where most bananas are at. Those unluckily victims were knocked unconscious from the 12 thousand volts which is A LOT. I dodged a laser beam that was aimed at me by leaning on my right and shot a net-trap missile back at him. I took out my electrical-whip and swiped it at the remaining bananas who were no challenge.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought," I said as I began hacking into the Ship's system and shut off everything that would be a problem.

_Mission Accomplished._

* * *

**(Etho's POV)**

Wow, they seriously need to clean the air vents sometimes. Webs were covering my clothing, making me feel uncomfortable. Right, mission: Gather information, control ship and cut off power line when signaled to. Piece of cake.

The Main Control Room is quite far away since the ship is so huge, scaling three yards and the room is in the middle while I started at the back of the ship. When I reached there, I saw the room was indeed large. With a scanner Dan had invented, I scanned a hundred and three bananas. That's a lot. Half of them seemed to be well-trained and the others seems to be more of the intelligent part. I calculated the best way to enter. A bomb could possibly damage the controllers which would be bad. If I jumped right it, there's a high possibility I could get killed. Hmm... Ah-ha!

A banana saw a figure that seemed to have jumped down the air vent so he called loudly, "Intruder!"

The bananas charged up their guns but the professors there tried to stop them, "No, that's..."

Fortunately for me, the professors were too late but unfortunate for them. The laser shot straight through and they ended up killing each other.

_Hologram, the best solution for distraction._ All that is left are the professor who are less armed than the soldiers. Should be easy to deal with them.

I jumped down the vent as he prepare for a fight. A professor shot a beam at him which he dodged with a back flip and shot an arrow straight back at him mid-air. Robots had been summoned by the bananas so I used an Electro-beam to offline them. Once the professors have been dealt with, I plugged the device Dragstream had gave him into the controller and collected as much data as possible. Then, I override the coding system, denied the process of reaching the Inter Realm Law Facility and re-code it with a command of getting to EIB-052. I then climb down the ladders to get to the Engine Hub and waited for the signal.

* * *

**(Third-Person)**

Dragstream and Pat sneaked their way to the prison cells. They had jumped down an air vent that is about a meter from their destination since no air vent close enough reached to the prison cells. Some bananas notice them but Pat managed to... silence them before they hit the alarm. Dragstream entered a series of code and found his way into the cell. All the attention of the guards there were on Dragstream and Pat so they quickly took out their weapons, namely a Dragon Legendary Sword and an Xtreme Apocalyptic Crystal-Chant Sword, and fought off the guards. The battle was short with the high-skilled Pat and almost-as-good Dragstream.

"About time." Herobrine said.

"Just be grateful." Dragstream told him.

The electrical cage shut off suddenly, meaning Dan had offline the security system.

"Awesome!" Steve said as he skidded out the cell.

"So who's this?" Ashley asked.

"This is Pat from EIB-023. Dan and Etho are..." before Dragstream could finish his sentence, bananas had appeared.

"Hold both your hands up in the air!" One of the bananas said as he and the others point their guns at us. We were forced to let go of our weapons. Suddenly, the bananas went immobile and fallen to the ground.

"Hey guys!" Dan said cheerfully.

"Dan!" Dragstream and Pat shouted happily.

"Thanks for saving our lives." Notch thanked Dan.

"No problem!" Dan replied.'

"Now, let's go to the Ship Base and teach these bananas a lesson." Dragstream announced.

"Let's." Everybody else agree.

_They're in big trouble._ Dragstream thought in the back of his head.

* * *

The bananas were just chilling out, not aware of the situation at the other side of the ship. Well, they're going to know soon. A panicked banana rushed through the door suddenly and panted as he tried to said, "The prisoners, they..."

As if just on queue, the doors were knocked out from its place and went flying to some of the bananas.

"Let's get this started!" Steve shouted as he began slashing his way to victory.

Creeper did the jump over a couple bananas and exploded, knocking ten bananas down. Zombie did an amazing upside-down spin, stood back straight-up, clawed at the bananas' peel. Skeleton simply shot arrows at the bananas while Wither Skeleton withered some of the bananas away. If you were curious, there are about ten million bananas they're dealing with.

Enderman teleport around and threw some items and them or even teleported them to a great height and deal some fall damage on them. Zombie Pigman slashed at the bananas with a matching-colored sword. Ghast shot brutal fire balls at the bananas, burning some of them to their downfall. Iron Golem knocked many of them up, up, up, up and... splat. Snow Golem shot snowballs to help the others out. Wolf and Ocelot bite the bananas while Horse kick them down. The other animals? You know, running around screaming and occasionally hitting a banana or two.

Ashley took out her pink sword and with swift movements, killed many bananas. Notch however, is doing great, Herobrine aiding him. With his skill, his experience, he managed to kill the most bananas. Dan, Pat and Dragstream were doing just as great. Soon, the battle turned into a war. After roughly an hour of a war, the results are in. Dragstream's side won. Or did they?

Just as they thought they won, more bananas came in, including the higher-ranked, which also includes the one and only - Commander of the Bananas, Leadernana.

"Oh... D-damn..." Steve said as he panted. Everyone was tired of the battle, including Dragstream, Pat, Dan, Herobrine and Notch.

"Surrender now and maybe we'll think of showing more mercy." Leadernana said.

"N-n... NEVER!" Dragstream shouted back.

Leadernana shrugged in reaction as he said, "Your choice."

"Attack them!" Leadernana ordered the bananas now with Smartnana, Bulknana and other high ranks.

All the mobs took on the normal bananas, Ashley took on Smartnana, Notch and Herobrine took on Bulknana while Pat took on one of the high ranks, Dan took yet another different high rank while Dragstream took on Leadernana.

The mobs used their previous tactics to fight the mobs. Ashley jumped high in the air, slashing her sword down, trying to get a critical hit. Smartnana dodged to the side at kicked at Ashley's back, knocking her down to the ground. Ashley made a sharp turn trying to slam the smart banana down but Smartnana spun and turned to Ashley's back, taking Ashley's right hand then her right. After that, Smartnana made a cross with both hands of Ashley and defeat Ashley by slamming her down.

Notch and Herobrine used their mirror tactic as Notch went to the right of Bulknana and Herobrine went to the left. Bulknana had the experience so his hand reached out and he twirled around, knocking both Notch and Herobrine. The knocked-down ones quickly stood back up and prepare the next attack. Notch slashed with the graceful movements of a master while Herobrine, who was knocked quite a few backs away, charged on Bulknana with his two enchanted daggers in both his hands respectively. Bulknana took out his large banana hammer and slammed it on Notch and then spun the hammer around till it hit Herobrine. Bulknana took out his trapping-nets and trapped the defeated.

Pat who was appearantly up against Killernana which sounds... intimidating. Pat, even with his ultra special, overpowered sword, couldn't quite fight back with the immense speed and agility of Killernana. He then took out his dark, red-shining sword and slashed back at Pat. The energy caused by both the swords were so deadly, it exploded. Killernana managed to still get on his feet while Pat went tumbling back. Pat stood back up with little energy left as scratches filled his armor. Pat charged forwards and kept slashing at Killernana who managed to dodge every single attack with ease. Soon, Pat was so low on energy he collapsed. That was when Killernana showed his dark, creepy grin.

Dan was attacking Slaughterernana which... again, intimidating, with his electrical whip. Slaughterernana seems to have a teleporting device of some sort as he kept teleporting when Dan's whip was about to meet his peel. Slaughterernana suddenly took out a gun and shot at Dan who swiped the ammo away. Slaughterernana then took out a sleeping bomb at Dan who was too late as he fell asleep.

"Give up, your friends had lost." Leadernana said to Dragstream.

"Then I'll fight for them!" Dragstream countered as he stroked yet another attack onto Leadernana with his shining golden sword which Leadernana jumped up and did a back-flip to Dragstream's back as he stomped on Dragstream, effectively unarmed him.

"Too bad, you lost." Leadernana said as he too, took a sleeping bomb and threw it at Dragstream.

Dragstream coughed as his vision blackened slowly into the shade of the void.

* * *

**Finish! I promised it to be longer but... I just ended it there for two reasons:**

**1) I had left you guys with no update for too long.**

**2) You guys needed a cliffhanger XD**

**Ya... I promise the next chapter would be longer and I'll answer the reviews there since I got no time now.**

**Peace! **


	11. The War with Bananas, Part II

**So I decided that you guys need a little chapter since I left you guys for so long. Ya... this is so short, it's only 4,200+ words only... but if you add up all the parts together, it's currently 7,000+ words long so... just 3,000 words left! I'm sure the next chapter is the last before we start on the questions and dares again and I need loads of it. So uh, be sure to review and on another note, I'll be deleting the Author's Notes soon. Just after the last part of 'The War with Bananas' so... I'm sorry I disappointed you guys but I hope you're happy with this chapter! I will still be focusing on 'The Minecraft Interview and Dares' and nothing else so the chances of me writing any of my other stories is unlikely. And... OH MY FREAKIN' GODDAMN GODNESS! WE ARE 1 VIEW AWAY FROM 1,500 VIEWS! THAT'S CRAZY! THAT'S LIKE, A TENTH OF ALL THE PEOPLE I KNOW! YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY AWESOME! Anyways, without wasting time, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

**(Dragstream's POV)**

* * *

I woke up just to see that my friends, who are asleep, and I are trapped in separate glass cylinders. The mobs, Ashley, Notch, Steve and Herobrine were nowhere to be I also saw when I woke up was the grin of Leadernana.

"Oh, you have finally woken up." Leadernana said. I glared back at him.

"What have you done with the others?!" I demanded.

"Nothing of your concern. I see you have changed our destination, no matter. We have transfixed the corrupted files and restored all things lost in our backup. We should be at The Inter-Realm Law Facility in no time." Leadernana replied.

I said nothing as Leadernana walked out to the door.

_What should I do? _I thought to myself.

I just closed my eyes hopelessly as I can't save neither myself nor my friends.

Not long after, the door opened to reveal a figure by the door. To be honest, the rooms was dark. I tried turning on my night-vision goggles but realized they had took all of my gadgets that Dan had invented. I really didn't care as I thought it was Leadernana again but I soon found out the figure was humanoid... could it be...

"Etho?!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! Need help?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" I asked back.

Etho rolled his eyes as he unlocked the cylinder cells and said, "Such appreciation."

"Thanks." I said.

"What about these two?" Etho asked, pointing at the unconscious friends.

"Urgh... wake them up." I said and Etho nodded in reply.

Etho shook Pat's shoulder, trying to wake him up and I did the same with Dan.

"Huh... What, happened?" Pat asked.

"We were defeated and trapped in cylinder cells but Etho saved us." I said as Dan woke up too.

"D-defeated by bananas? Officially worst day ever, even worse when we were trapped in that forest." Dan commented.

"Agreed." Pat said.

"Anyways, we need to go to the storage room and get our gadgets and get equipped. Etho, do you still have your map?" I asked.

"Sure do." Etho said as he took out the device to prove it.

"Good. Now let's go!" I ordered.

* * *

The distance to reached there was quite long, it took us at least five minutes. Once we reached there, we examined the room.

_Wait a second, if they had changed the destination back to the Inter Realm Law Facility, they probably fixed the security systems too but there's no sort of security in here... unless... _I thought silently.

Just as Pat started his way down, I quickly stopped him.

"There might be cloaked lasers." I said.

"Etho." I continued.

"On it." He said as he threw a gas bomb into the room.

Suddenly, turquoise lasers that was once invisible were visible.

"Oh." Pat managed out.

"So how do you get our stuff?" Dan asked.

"You guys don't need to." Etho said.

Dan had a confused look on his face so Etho showed what he meant. With his amazing reflexes, he managed to jump through all the lasers and reached to our missing gadgets. He picked everything he could and brought it back easily. He then went to get all the other gadgets and came back up to the air vents once again.

"There." He said proudly.

"Awesome!" Dan said as armed himself.

"Now what?" Pat asked after arming himself.

I replied with a simple four-word command, "We save the others."

* * *

We once again crawled our way back to the jail through the air vents. I jumped down the closest air vent to the jail. We used the same tactic as before to hack into the jail room. Just to be met with an intense glare... from the one and only, Herobrine.

"Took you long enough." Herobrine said.

"Just be grateful we came to save you." I replied.

"You were the one that caused all this trouble." Herobrine replied back at me.

"Oh, urgh- that's... true." I said hesitantly.

"Whatever, just get us out." Herobrine said.

I did just that with the hacking skills I learnt.

"It's good to be free!" Steve said as he jumped all around.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she said, "So now we do replay of a battle?"

"Umm... it didn't work last time so we will need to plan everything carefully." I answered.

"Alright then." Notch said.

We huddled together, bounce out ideas to one another of how we should defeat the bananas. With a plan in mind, we started to do our tasks.

* * *

**(Skeleton's POV)**

* * *

Zombie, Zombie Pigman, Creeper, Enderman, Wither Skeleton and I were given the task scare off the bananas in the Realm Control Room. Dan is following us as he would do the hacking. Once we reached there, we would have to go to the Main Controller. The room that lays the Main Controller would have more bananas so Ender Dragon, Wither and Etho would probably take more time that we should so it's probably logical that we go to them. Etho will probably send the information to Dan's device and he'll pass it to me. After that, Etho and Dan will go to the security room and turn every security system off. There are many traps in the room so the Main Controller probably holds the answer as to where the traps are. I would have to navigate the others to get back to Steve.

Zombie, Creeper, Wither Skeleton, Dan and I climbed through the air vents with ease. Although Enderman could probably fit into the air vents if he tried, he said he would meet them there via teleporting. Once we reached there, Creeper came down with a blowing hiss, knocking a few bananas unconscious.

"It seems like there's more bananas than before." Dan commented.

"Alright, where's Enderman?" I said as I climbed down.

"Here I am!" Enderman said suddenly behind me, making me jump.

"Stop the scaring and go wrecking!" I ordered.

"Yes, boss!" Enderman said with a mock salute. If I had eyes, I would roll it.

We started with a bang, I shot the bananas who are far away, Enderman randomly teleports and pick the nearest banana to him and drop them from a high distance. A banana once tried to shoot Enderman but he teleported right before the laser could hit him. Creeper blown the bananas up like a maniac while Zombie just... did his thing. Dan ran to the controller, changing the coordinates.

Once we finished the bananas, we ran back up to the air vents and climbed our way to the Main Controller room.

* * *

**(Etho's POV)**

* * *

Both Ender Dragon and Wither couldn't fit into the air vents but Ender Dragon could just fly through. Wither? He just exploded the air vents to his size. Damn these two are dangerous. Anyways, as I dangerously made my way to the Main Controller while dodging the wither skulls, I took out my scanner and scanned the activities below me. Seems like there are not much bananas guarding the outside, most are probably guarding certain rooms... which probably means many bananas in the Main Controller. Once we reached a quarter of the way to the room, I face-palmed myself. The explosions Wither is causing might be too loud so he should...

"Wither, stop shooting your skulls." I ordered.

With a confused face, he obeyed the order. I placed something called 'The Data-coding Conflicter' that Dan made onto one of Wither's bone.

"Activate Intangible Mode." I commanded.

"Intangible Mode Granted." The square-looking plate said with a static voice as lights were flashed. Wither turned half-transparent instantly.

"There, you can now go through the vents easily." I said.

Wither float straight through the air vents to prove my point.

The rest of the journey wasn't eventful so we just crawled/float/fly through the air vents. Once there, I scanned a total of two thousand and three hundred bananas. Guess I was right, that's a lot.

"So what's the plan?" Wither asked, keeping his voice low.

"I'll need to turn off your Intangible Mode if you want to fight so you'll go down first. I think I should make you invisible so no bananas can see you. After that, I'll turn both the effects off. Then you'll start shooting skulls." I explained and Wither just nodded his half-transparent head in reply.

"Ender Dragon." I called to get her attention. She turned her head to me, meaning her attention is on me.

"You go ahead and crush those bananas after Wither. I'll go ahead and do my thing with machines." I said.

Ender Dragon nodded too.

"Activate Cloaked Texture Mode." I said.

"Cloaking Texture..." The Data-coding Conflicter beeped as it flashed brilliant blue and gold.

Wither slowly turned from half-transparent to completely transparent.

"Cloaked Texture Mode Granted." The plate said after it finished.

Wither floated through the complicated vents and went to the bananas.

"Deactivate All Effects." I commanded, bringing the attention of the bananas but also made The Data-coding Conflicter did what was told.

Wither smirked as he said, "Time to throw some chaos."

Wither skulls were thrown everywhere, withering the bananas away. Ender Dragon joined in not long after, stomping, crushing, biting and did whatever she could to hurt the bananas.

I jumped down the air vents and quickly made my way to the Main Controller. Before I could even hack through the fourth security system of the controller, Wither and Ender Dragon had finished killing all the bananas. Two thousand and Three hundred bananas killed in about five minutes? Now, I know what you're thinking, how can someone possibly killed so many in such a short time. Well, if you think about it, it could easily happen with these two. Wither, with his exploding wither skulls have quite a big effect on bananas as the Wither effect can affect bananas more, meaning it hurts them more. So he could kill around four hundred bananas per minute. Ender Dragon can multitask on many attacks, some attacks are quite deadly, he could kill about a hundred bananas per minute. That means in total, they could kill five hundred bananas, multiply it by five and there you go, two thousand and five hundred bananas killed, that's over the amount of bananas.

After a short while, I managed to completely hack the Main Controller room and downloaded all its data into this handy, mobile device. We heard sounds coming from the air vents and what jumped out of it was what we expected, Skeleton, Wither Skeleton, Zombie, Zombie Pigman and Dan but one was missing...

"Where's Enderman?" I asked.

"He should be here right about... now." Dan said.

Enderman appeared behind Dan right on time.

"I gathered the necessary information. Give me your device please, Dan." I said.

Dan handed over his device as told. I copied the information gathered and saved it into Dan's device. I handed it back to Dan and Dan passed it to Skeleton.

"Alright then, let's go." I said.

Dan and I went to the security room while the others went to their separate way.

* * *

**(Ashley's POV)**

* * *

Dragstream had said that taking out all of the high superiors is going to be difficult so he assigned Notch, Herobrine, Pat and I to take on the superiors one by one. Dragstream didn't come as he said he had something to do. He didn't tell us though, but that doesn't matter too much. The first banana on target: Smartnana, the one who defeated me. Oh... revenge is going to be so sweet!

Without wasting time, we navigate our way to Smartnana's office. Quite a long way but it's going to be so worth it. Once we reached there, I jumped down with the others and said one word,

"Surprise!"

And so the four versus one battle begins! To be honest, it wasn't long. Herobrine used his given gadget - a controllable electrical rope, and tied it around Smartnana and spun till he couldn't move. Pat then easily knocked him unconscious.

"That was easier than I thought." I said.

"That proves that you can't even defeat a weak fighting banana." Herobrine commented.

"Hey! The reason we won this is because of the element of surprise!" I replied offended.

"Whatever." Herobrine said.

"Stop the arguing, we have better things to settle." Pat reminded.

"Before we go anywhere..." Notch started.

Notch took out a roll of duct tape, which he apparently kept on him for a long time, from his pocket. He then took out a small piece and plastered it on Smartnana's mouth.

"There. Let's go!" Notch said as he jumped into the air vents and crawled his way to Bulknana.

We followed Notch and Herobrine seemed pretty excited for this.

* * *

**(Dragstream's POV)**

* * *

I crawled my way back to the store room where I saw things of interest. When I reached there, I remember that there were lasers in here. With my limited agility, I managed to make way to where I saw it. Something shiny caught my eye and I head over to it. When I saw it, my smile grew.

"Time to get to work..."

* * *

**(Dan's POV) A/N: I know, I know, the sudden point of view changes are pulling you guys out of the story but... It just makes the intensity grow, don't you think?**

* * *

The air vent that leads to the security room was way too far away so we just head there on foot. With the 'The Data-coding Conflicter', we went invisible and managed to not get caught. Using the X-ray ability of my special goggles, I saw two guards and five technical workers. We barged in and quickly shot them with our laser guns. With the bananas out of the way, we disabled all security systems as fast as we could. Once we finished our re-coding, we head out and went to a room that had a few bananas in it. We took them out easily and climbed up the air vents there as it is a shortcut to where the most of the others were.

* * *

**(Steve's POV)**

* * *

It was just not fair... Others were assigned with awesome missions and stuff but me? I was assigned to take care of the animals and some other mobs. Yes, take care of the animals and other mobs in this jail... I look around, seeing that the animals, Blaze, Ghast, Slime and Magma Cube were just relaxing and not caring about the current situation we're in, well except for Wolf, Ocelot and Horse who were just talking to each other. That gave me an idea... about an hour had passed so Dan and Etho should probably had shut off all the security system, right? Since I don't have a device to lead me throughout the ship, I can just walk through the hallways... Maybe I could be useful, maybe... maybe I could finally do something awesome to prove myself...

* * *

**(Herobrine's POV)**

* * *

Oh yes! It's finally that banana's turn. He thinks he's so strong but oh... I can't wait to see his expression! The distance between their offices were not far so we reached there under a minute. Notch peeked through the air vent and waited for the best opportunity. Once he saw Bulknana facing in a certain direction, he signaled us to quickly jump down and capture him. We went down the air vents in the order we're crawling. Notch, me, Ashley and Pat. Pat shot a stun gun at him and it worked. Notch and I looked at each other, nodding as we understood what both of us is thinking. Notch toss me an end of his rope while he grabbed the other end. I caught the other end with ease and we both started running around Bulknana in different direction, effectively wrapping him up with the rope. Then, Notch took both end and tied it up together tightly. Ashley took the duct tape out of Notch's pocket and did the finishing touches.

"Alright then, who's next?" Pat asked with confidence.

"Killernana." Ashley replied. I swear I saw Pat grin for a moment. I know the feeling, the feeling of that sweet revenge...

"Well then, let's get going." Pat commented.

Notch, once again, lead our way to the target's office with the rest us following. This time, the distance to Killernana's office was longer than you would think. It took us about two minutes to get there. By this point, we were all taking baths in our own sweats. We had crawled all over the place... but some were really, _really_, worth it.

Notch saw Killernana just sitting on the chair with his legs on the table. He was wearing a brown hat and a brown coat, Sherlock style. We waited and waited till Killernana leaves the chair and face a way that would not face us when we jump down. Finally, _finally,_ after a long wait that took longer than crawling to here, Killernana stood up and apparently stared at the wall.

Notch took the chance to jump down, with us following. Surprisingly, Killernana is still facing the wall. Maybe he didn't notice us? Pat shot the stun gun at Killernana. We thought our mission would be done by now but Killernana saw us through the reflection of the shiny wall and back-flipped, effectively dodging the laser while it reflected back at Ashley, stunning her instead. Killernana threw a gas bomb, blinding our sight. Killernana was currently behind Notch and he grabbed both his arm, flipped forwards and throwing him, making Notch unconscious. I threw my dark ball at him and Killernana took something that looks like a gravity gun and shot it back at me, leaving only Pat.

Killernana swiped his right leg to Pat and Pat jumped, dodging his attack and Killernana shot himself back up, standing right in front of Pat. Pat punched him where his face was but Killernana turned his head, dodging him. Killernana swooshed at Pat's feet but Pat jumped, did a back-flip to the front, facing Killernana who jumped up and tried to lay a punch, which Pat also turned his head, repeating Killernana's previous move. Killernana suddenly griped Pat's neck and slam him to the ground, stepping on him. Even though with the horrible effects going through me, I could barely see the dark aura surrounding Pat. Pat flipped himself up, trying to throw Killernana but he jumped away in time. Killernana tried to lay a punch and kicked at Pat's leg in the same time. Pat grabbed the leg kicking him, flip him around. Killernana pushed himself upwards with both his hands and swirled his legs and then jumped right side up. I saw Pat's dark aura slowly glow brighter. Pat kicked Killernana in the leg which Killernana jumped to dodge, when Killernana was about to land, Pat kicked Killernana once again. This time, it finally hit. Killernana laid down to the ground on his ass. I took the chance and quickly shot a dark ball at him.

Finally, the gas cleared. The effect of the stun gun died down so Ashley could move again.

"Woah, that was awesome!" Ashley commented.

Pat blinked a few times and his dark aura disappeared. I finally found the strength to stand up again as my regeneration kicked on.

"What was that dark, black aura?" I asked with curiosity.

"That is an Aether Power Gift. It's called 'The Physical Boost Effect'." Pat explained.

"Ah... I heard of it but never really seen it." I said while Ashley just tilted her head.

"We need to tie that guy up." Pat reminded as he pointed his finger at Killernana.

Ashley nodded and took Notch's rope and duct tape out of his pocket, said person still unconscious. Ashley tied Killernana up as said and put the duct tape on his mouth.

"Huh? What happened?" Notch said in confusion as he finally recovered.

"Stuff happened. Now, we need to go to Slaughternana's office, I believe." Ashley said.

Notch gotten serious quickly.

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Now you had your rest with all the point of view changing, time to change it again! Why? Well, YOLO. :D**

**(Skeleton's POV)**

* * *

We finally reached our way back to the jail where most of us are relaxing. I jumped down the air vents with the others following along. I looked around and saw no Steve.

"Where's Steve?" I said, voicing my question.

"Oh, he said that he went to go do something." Blaze replied.

I sighed and decided against asking more. I just laid down with the others and tried to make the best of it.

* * *

**(Pat's POV)**

* * *

The physical boost effect took quite a bit of mana out of me but I should be fine. We crawled our way to the second-in-command. We just fought the third-in-command which was hard enough. I wonder how hard would it be to take out Slaughternana.

Notch stopped once we reached there. Apparently, Killernana's and Slaughternana's office are both right next to each other. I looked at Notch from far behind and apparently, he looked quite nervous. He signaled us to jump in and we did after him. Slaughternana was also facing the wall but before we could react, Slaughternana turned and shot his gun at Herobrine who dodged away in time with his incredible speed. Slaughternana just grinned as he suddenly aimed at me and shot. I closed my eyes, waiting for the gun to shoot me. It had been five seconds and yet I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and stared in shock. Steve took the shot?!

"Steve!" Everyone shouted. Steve fell to the ground, his eyes not their usual blue.

"You stupid jerk! I have auto-regeneration!" I screamed, seeing red.

Suddenly, two figures jumped down the air vents and one of them shot a stun gun at Slaughternana while the other shot a trapping net at him.

"Dan! Etho!" I said.

"What happened here?" Dan asked as he saw the condition Steve is in.

"I wanted to take a shot but this jerk just had to take the shot." I explained.

A data square appeared in front of Etho, signaling that he is looking through his inventory.

"Here it is." He said as the data square closed. He placed an advanced, golden with black and white detailed brewing stand. Etho sprinkled some angle powder and brew it with a Liferne **(A type of flower found in warmer sections of the Aether)**, the potion shone bright and slowly dissolve to a color of light pink. Etho poured it down Steve's mouth. Steve's body glowed bright pink and the blood that oozed out of his wound flowed back into his body. Then, the wound was covered back with skin.

Steve blinked as he saw his surroundings.

"Urgh... Wha-what happened?" Steve said, clearly confused.

"You... you stupidly took a shot for me although I can easily survive that." I said.

"Well uh- I just want to help!" Steve replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you can. Just don't take a shot when someone can survive it easily." Notch said.

"Yes!" Steve cheered. Once again, I rolled my eyes.

"So um, thanks Dan and Etho." I thanked.

"No problem." Dan and Etho said.

"So Leadernana's turn now?" Herobrine asked.

"Yes." Notch answered.

"Where's Dragstream anyways?" Herobrine asked again.

"He said he had other things to do." Ashley replied this time.

"Let's not waste time and just finish our job so we can go back to our world again." Notch said.

Everyone agreed so we jumped into the now way too familiar air vent. Well, of course, after Notch placed the duct tape on Slaughternana's mouth.

* * *

**(Etho's POV) A/N: Once again, why not? #YOLO (Who uses that now these days... _)**

* * *

This time, I lead the way. Leadernana's office was just in front of Slaughternana's and Killernana's office. Had to admit it, Leadernana's office was unfairly huge. It was about ten times bigger than any other office. We jumped down and saw Leadernana sitting on his office, casually sipping his tea.

"Ah, so you escaped? Impressive." Leadernana commented.

"Too impressive for you." Herobrine replied. Leadernana grinned in return.

"Well, don't think I haven't prepared for this." Leadernana said as he pressed a button.

"Request 359. Repeat, request 359." Leadernana said through the radio of some sort.

Not long after, we heard the sounds of portals.

"Don't think this is the only ship you're facing. You're far from winning this war. Now, you all will feel the true wrath of us bananas' powers!" Leadernana said and laughed. He opened the hatch on top of him that we didn't realize and jumped up. We ran after him and saw the World Tunnel, or as Dragstream had said to be its true name, διάσταση αχθοφόρος. Well, now's not the time to admire its beauty. Now's the time to run away and dodge all these ships that have huge guns aiming at us.

* * *

**(Dragstream's POV)**

* * *

I wiped the beads of sweat on my forehead as I saw what was in front of me.

_Oh, they're in a big surprise._

I heard the sounds of portal and I frowned for a moment. I guess they had surprises of their own. I looked at the other two things beside me and thought for a moment.

_A very, very big surprise._

* * *

**Guess what? That's the end of today's chapter! :D Well, I left you guys on a cliffhanger for so long and then I ended you guys on another cliffhanger. Smart right? Why? Well, again, #YOLO. **

**Oh ya, I was a little bit scared about all the point of view changing so frequently since my trusted reviewer, Sentinent, had told me that such might pull you readers out of the story but... just bear with me.**** Also, I used a little bit of Greek here just to add more interesting stuffs in this story. All thanks to Google Translate for the Greek. By the way, if you're curious, διάσταση αχθοφόρος is 'Dimension Porter'. **

****Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter and this chapter had shown you just a little part of what will happen in Aether Avengers.** ******Speaking of other stories, be sure to check out my new stories! ******Minecraft Documents and the story that needs loads of support, Steve's Survival Spirit.**

**Time to answer the reviews! This had me wondering, when was the last time I answered the reviews? I'll just reply those that is the first page X_X**

**AshLynnGameVerse**

_**Yay! Good for you then :D I know the feeling when your computer is broken, IT'S SO ANNOYING! **_

_**Well, Blaze... Blaze is just friendly! :o I hope you're okay!**_

_**Well, that chapter was quite confuzzling (BTW I liked how you mixed confused and puzzled together into a word) but it was just... I dunno...**_

**MLPLoverForever**

_**Thanks for the vote! Not many of you supported the Aether Avengers so I appreciate that you did! Although luckily nobody disliked it... for now... Thanks for the sound and weight-proof glass once again but... no glass is able to withstand the power of these voices... Oh those stuff would be useful but we can't receive it from another world! Sorry! At least we had our own equipment, right? Yes, I'll get to your questions and dares soon!**_

_**Oh no, no, no! We're too good to die! :D**_

**RanmaCraft109**

_**Well, uh, I already have my fellow Aether Avengers to rescue us so... I mean, I thought Team Crafted broke up?... I can't answer that in a chapter as it'll break the fourth wall so I'll just answer your question here. The reason I used bananas as the enemies because... I thought of this when I was eating a banana and I mean, I hope it has humor in it :D Like, you can't deny that bananas are magical, right? :D :D :D**_

_**NO! I WILL NOT LOSE INTEREST IN THIS STORY WITH ALL THE AMAZING SUPPORT IN IT! I SWEAR I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! Thanks for being patient with me :D Um... don't worry, your English will definitely improve, I'm sure of it! :D**_

**_Ah... you had a story... Well, I reviewed and gave you an offer! Thanks for understanding my feelings and yes, friendship is MAGIC! Thanks for the hugs!_**

**Sentinence/Sentinent**

**_As you should already know, Aether Avengers is out! Although it will take me a moment to start working on it again... Thanks for the compliment!_**

**_Thanks for the confidence you gave me! The examination week should already long be finished but some idiot had given out the answers and I have to take another examination as I mentioned before . Thanks again! Trust me... if I fail... I will be killed by the hands of my parents and the principal..._**

**_I wasn't really glad with that chapter though... but thanks anyways!_**

**MCLover**

_**I'M SORRY! IT'LL BE OVER SOON, I PROMISE! You can always ask the questions and request the dares now you know...  
**_

**XXCelestiaMCXX**

_**Yes, the wonderful cliffhanger... can't live without it can't you? :D By the way, thanks for the cookies...**_

**1eragon33**

_**Well, you are the first one to request something 1.8 related... but... this is rated T... and you want Alexandra, Steve and Herobrine to do WHAT?! Well, I'm only going to accept those less intense ones... sorry... but thanks for the support...**_

**THAT'S ALL, THANK YOU FOR READING, HAVE A NICE DAY! CYA!**

**PEACE :D**


	12. The War with Bananas, Part III

**Oh look! An update! :D**

* * *

**(Third-Person POV)**

* * *

Their eyes widened at the size of the ships' gun. It was as big as Dan's lab!

"We have to get the others out of here!" Notch shouted from behind. Etho nodded.

"I think we should get back into the ship. By the size of the massive guns aiming at us, I believe they'll need some time to charge them before they could shoot! We jump out of the ship using the other exit!" Etho suggested. Everyone nodded their agreement.

They followed Etho's quicken pace towards the jail room. With the security systems shut off and all the bananas' gone, they reached to the said destination with ease. The scene changed as it shows a screen of the Main Controller in a random ship. The screen shows a downloading process, saying '21%'.

* * *

**A/N: Let's try something new :D**

**Minecraft Music: Racing Against Time**

* * *

"Our hearts beat rises, our paces quickens," Dan started.

"We planned it all, we bet their fall; but when our chances of winning were large, they just had to make things hard!" Ashley continued.

"The countdown starts, the distance we have to go~" Dan sang.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Notch and Pat sang along.

"With dramatic songs, we sing along!" Dan said.

"We're racing against time! Are we gonna be fine?" Ashley sang.

Etho reached to the jail and quickly opened the gate.

"Come on guys, you need to get up! You had your rest and it was enough! There's not much time left, before this ship gets blast!~" Etho sang.

The mobs ran towards them and sang too,

"What's going on? Tell us what's wrong~"

"They brought their friends and planning to make us gone!" Ashley explained while she sang.

"So now we have this catchy song." Pat sang.

"Come on and sing along!" Ashley, Pat, Dan, Etho, Notch and Herobrine sang.

"Racing against time! Are we gonna be fine?... Oh! Racing against time!" Everyone sang.

"Gotta run to exit, gonna jump out of the ship!" Dan sang.

"We're racing against time!" Everyone else sang.

Scene changes and shows the screen again, this time it says '57%'.

"Time is running oh so fast, we seem to go oh so slow; With our current pace, it's uncertain if we'll be safe!" Notch sang.

"Racing against time! Are we gonna be fine?... Oh! Racing against time!" Everyone repeated.

"I see the exit, are we gonna make it?" Etho sang.

"We can't see the time, is it faster than us or are we fine?" Ashley sang.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Notch and Pat sang in harmony.

The scene changed again and the screen said, '78%'.

"Some obstacle up ahead! Jump, shoot, avoid them and we'll be on our way!" Etho said.

"Let's jump!" Dan sang as he did so over a futuristic box.

"Let's shoot!" Herobrine sang as he shoot another futuristic box up in front of him.

"Or avoid them!" Ashley sang as she avoided the boxes.

"Just like how Etho said!" Everyone else sang.

"Are we gonna make it in time?" Dan sang.

"Or are we gonna be just fine?" Ashley sang.

"Will we really make it?" Notch sang.

"Or will we be blasted with this ship?" Herobrine sang.

"Our destination is near, this time I see it clear!" Etho sang.

"Are we ahead of time or are we left behind?" Pat sang.

"Racing against time! Are we gonna be fine?... Oh! Racing against time!" Everyone repeated.

Scene changes once again and shows the screen saying, '97%'.

"We're racing against time!"

'98%'.

"Are we gonna be fine?..."

'99%'.

"Oh! Racing against time!" Everyone slowly sang as the music dramatically slows and then soon stopped. Etho quickly pressed the button and the exit opened as they jumped out.

'100%'

* * *

**End of Music. A/N: Tell me in the reviews if I should do more of these in Aether Avengers!**

* * *

**(Dan's POV)**

* * *

"FIRE!" Leadernana said, apparently on top of another ship. The massive guns absorbed bright yellow light and then... BOOM! It shot the ship to pieces but we had jumped out in time, landing on a magical rock floating about the World Tunnel. I froze as I thought of something.

"Where's Dragstream?" I asked.

Everyone froze too and some gasped.

"Oh no..." Etho said as he looked at the burst of flame.

Suddenly, we saw a huge, metallic object jumped out of the explosion.

"Could that be..." Notch said.

"Dragstream!" Everyone said.

He was currently riding on a robot sort of thing.

"Not just me." He said with a grin.

Two more gigantic robots followed suit behind him.

"Is that..." Etho started.

"Jen!" Pat shouted.

"Jemma!" I cheered.

"Heya!" Jen said with a wink.

"Think you could have the fun all to yourself?" Jemma said.

"B-but how?" Pat asked, I was wondering the same thing.

"Well, when you guys were doing your assignments, I was building this masterpiece right here..." Dragstream said as he patted the machine he was on. "using bits and scraps in the storage room. I built two extra so I went ahead and teleported Jen and Jemma into here."

"And here we are!" Jen said cheerfully.

"Ready to kick banana ass!" Jemma added.

"So uh... this feels weird..." Steve said.

"Ya... I feel a little bit nauseous..." Ashley commented.

"That is the cause of the unstable gravity in the World Tunnel. You guys need to be careful, there are places where gravity is strong while there are places where gravity is weak so you need to calculate how much motion you do and how much force you would need. The ships have special technologies so they're not affected by it." Dragstream explained.

Everyone nodded, indicating that they heard him clearly.

"So what's the plan boss? They tried to shot us just now and they won't hesitate to shoot us again." Herobrine said.

Dragstream grinned as he said seven simple words, "We have a war, with the bananas."

* * *

"Urgh! How could they escape so fast in time!" Leadernana said.

"Worry not, Leadernana. Soon, they will be lifeless bodies behind bars of our all-might jail." Captainnana replied him with confidence.

Leadernana smiled as he saw the said group discussing their next moves.

"Let's get this war started, shall we?"

* * *

Dragstream jumped on another piece of rock with his huge machine, Etho sitting in the back seat as the gunner. Pat was with Jen while Dan was with Jemma, both as the gunner too.

Dragstream pressed a link to the others, "According to the data we collected, cut the yellow wires located above the ship."

"Not surprising." Jen commented back.

"Huh, most movies or stories would say that the red wires was to cut but nope, this story is different." Jemma added.

"This is the bananas we're talking about! Not red tomatoes!" Pat joked, all except Dragstream laughing in reply.

Dragstream made the machine he was on land on top of the closest ship to him. Etho pressed a button, making a hand of the machine get replaced by a circular saw. Etho maneuvered the saw-hand into the yellow wires, cutting it. Jen was also about to do the same but a ship shot at her so she dodged it, the laser hitting the ship instead. Jemma was facing upside-down gravity so she changed a hand into a long saw instead and cut right through the whole ship before jumping onto another ship, cutting it too. Herobrine, Notch, Ashley and Steve took out their respective swords and helped cut the yellow wires too. The mobs used their own abilities to try and help but the animals just dodged the lasers for their own lives.

Unfortunately, the bananas learned how to get their aim right, they shot directly at Jen's machine but she and Pat managed to escape in time, jumping from the ship to a floating rock. Following after was the destruction of Jemma's machine, who also dismount her machine in time with Dan, directly jumping into a rock. Dragstream had dodged a few shots but when the bananas shot all around him, making it impossible to dodge, Dragstream's machine gotten a massive hit but Dragstream and Etho jumped out to a rock, barely surviving the blast.

"Y-you guys think it's time?" Pat said while he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes." Dragstream replied.

"Agreed." Dan, Etho, Jen and Jemma said in unison.

Dragstream touched the ground first and the fellow members of Aether Avengers followed after.

"With the gift received from the holy Aether," Dragstream chanted.

"In the time of our struggles and our time in need," Etho continued.

"We summon our pets to aid us in battle," Pat followed after.

"Let their spirits be free and make the enemies shake and rattle!" Dan finished.

"Summoning the Great Guardian of the Nether Core, μάγμα πεταλούδα." Jen commanded.

"Summoning the Great Guardian of the End Core, μυθικό άφθαρτος κυνηγόσκυλο." Jemma chanted.

"Summoning the Holy Machine made of Syntum **(Extinct ore from Aether)**, made to life by the hands of Notch, _Mecha-X_." Dan cast.

"Summoning the suffered Beast of the Darkest Abyss, faced the toughest of challenges, _Diablo_." Pat cast._  
_

"Summoning the metallic being created alive by the hands of redstoners, _Wilson._" Etho cast.

"Summoning the Dragon that soared through the highest heights, the deepest depths, the furthest distance before the multi-dimensional world is created, η μεγάλη δράκος." Dragstream cast._  
_

μάγμα πεταλούδα or commonly known as, Magmafly, was a huge butterfly made of harden rock and lava flow through the gaps between, creating its magnificent shine of bright red.

μυθικό άφθαρτος κυνηγόσκυλο or commonly known as, Hounder, as what Jemma calls it, was a hound made of skin that is as hard and even looks like obsidian, some parts of it looks like End Stone. Its tail was dark and gloomy, aura as dark as the Void surrounding the tail.

_Mecha-X_ was a robot was so huge, it was the size of seven bananas' ships. The hands were human but made from Syntum, which is dark black, surrounding the hands were missiles. The legs were also human-shaped but beside it, there were two rocket blasters in each one. The body of it was bulk-looking and in the middle was a pure blue core, pumping bright turquoise energy through the circuits that is placed on his armor.

_Diablo_ had a pair of wings, two stacked horns, three legs that had golden bone scales surrounding it. Its body was filled with wounds and scratches, even its face had a long scar, reaching from its left eye to the back of its left horns. Its tail ended with a spike ball. Its eyes were cat like and you could see bright, shining, sharp teeth through the gaps of its mouth. You would think nothing is sharper than its teeth but its three claws on each foot was sharper than you would imagine, able to rip through beings with the toughest skin.

_Wilson_ was a huge cube with a blocky face, he had two sandstone's textured arms. **(Wilson is a thing actually. He's in Etho's Survival World)**

η μεγάλη δράκος or commonly known as The Existence Guardian had four pair of wings, three pairs stacking each other while one little pair was over-lapped facing downwards, helping it to turn whilst flying. Its scale was shining gold, it had night vision, horns so long that it reached a third of its long neck. The tail was ended with six black and white thorn, three on each side. You could see black and white details throughout its magnificent body, charming you with pure art. It was almost as large as _Mecha-X_, only shorter than it by a meter at most.

They mounted on their respective mounts, looking at each other,

"Ready guys?" Pat asked.

"You bet I am!" Dan said.

"This war ain't close to over yet!" Etho exclaimed.

"They wanted to play rough..." Jen started.

"...and that's a game two teams can play!" Jemma finished.

"Let's go!" Dragstream commanded.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"N-no... It couldn't be! Aren't those just myths?" Leadernana said.

"They sure do have a lot of surprises up their sleeves." Captainnana commented, Leadernana frowned at that.

"No matter what they do, we must win... This is our war, this will be our victory!" Leadernana said.

* * *

**Back to the epic scene!**

* * *

Magmafly flew through the floating rocks with ease while Jen got a good grip around Magmafly's neck. Magmafly absorbed the heat around her with her pyrokinetic antennas, concentrating it between her antennas before blasting it on a ship, repeating the same moves on other ships she sees.

Hounder jumped from rocks to rocks, blasting ships on the way with her sonic wave. Mecha-X locked his target on the ships then blasted his rockets onto them, effectively blasting them into ashes.

Diablo ripped the ships apart, clawing at them, bringing them to their downfall in anyway he could. Wilson used his gravity-controller to move the rocks towards the ships and even shot ships into other ships, making explosions all around.

The Existence Guardian only flew on spot and shot at the ships with golden beams coming from his eyes. A ship was just about to shoot at him but he went intangible and the laser beam shot straight through him. The Existence Guardian, unaffected, shot his brilliant gold beam at the ship, destroying it in a very short time.

While the Aether Avengers are attacking, the others were helping as best as they could, fighting off the guards that apparently were sent out. They were wearing spacesuit looking armor and behind their backs were banana-shaped jetpack. More and more of them kept coming but they were able to defeat every wave of army they send.

* * *

"N-no! How can this be! We must do something!" Leadernana shook his fist as he saw the Aether Avengers members destroying the ships afar from him.

"What could we do?" Captainnana questioned. Leadernana's fist shook harder, then it stopped. He grinned.

"We pull out the big boy." Leadernana answered after awhile.

"No... You're kidding me!" Captainana exclaimed.

"I am certainly not. We must do everything to stop those who dares go against the rules." Leadernana said seriously.

"As ya wish, sir." Captainnana said as he typed in the commands.

Leadernana's grin grew as he said, "This will ought to put them into their deserved defeat."

* * *

"They're being outnumbered!" Pat called.

"Keep it up and we'll win this war no problem!" Dan called back.

"Don't get your confidence too high! They might have more in store for us!" Dragstream called.

"Like what?!" Etho called.

Suddenly, a certain ship shone brightly, it was much bigger than the rest of the ships which they didn't notice.

"Like that!" Dragstream called to Etho while the said person just had his mouth wide open as he stared in shock.

"What are they planning?!" Pat called.

"I guess we had our surprises..." Jen started.

"... and now it's our turn to be surprised." Jemma finished.

"Pay back sucks when it happens to you!" Jen and Jemma said in unison.

Suddenly, the ship had some of its part separated from its main part. It then twisted and turned with their magnificent technology and reformed as a huge gigantic robot, larger then Mecha-X.

"Oh..." Dan started.

"My..." Pat continued.

"Holy..." Etho said.

"Freaking..." Dragstream continued on.

"Goddamn..." Jen continued along.

"Godness!" Jemma finished.

* * *

"You know this is highly unstable right?" Captainnana questioned once again.

"I know." Leadernana replied simply, still grinning.

"Even this ship was just experimented and you're going to force it to use the just created program?" Captainnana continued.

"Yup." Leadernana answered.

"I don't know what those beings did to you but you need a check-up." Captainnana commented as he shook his head.

"You worry that later. Now, we fight..." Leadernana said.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Steve called from below.

"No freaking clue but that is just _massive_." Herobrine replied him.

"Why does these bananas just have to make everything tough. They're about to lose anyways!" Ashley commented.

"Well, nothing is expected in a war with freaking walking bananas that have guns and swords..." Notch said.

"That's true, that's very true." Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Whoa... the unstable gravity is getting really annoying." Steve commented as he nearly fell from the rock he stood.

"Hey, hey, at least you have hands to maintain your balance but no, Notch thinks Creepers doesn't need no hands. Nope, it'll just make their lives too easy..." Creeper replied.

"It's just to make more variety to Minecraft." Notch said.

"But why me?! Why Creepers?!" Creeper whined.

"You know what, this is not the right time to argue." Notch reminded.

"Fine! But don't you think this conversation is over!" Creeper said.

"I want to complain about my powers too! I have no bows, no explosions, no teleporting skills, no nothing! Just punching players and villagers in the freakin' face, that's all!" Zombie said.

"Well, at least you get to live in the Overworld, I just live my miserable life in the Nether!" Ghast talked back.

"You get to fly!" Zombie said.

"I don't, I _float._" Ghast said back.

"Their literally the same thing!" Zombie replied.

"Nu-uh, they aren't!" Ghast fought.

"Well, you get to float! And let's not forget about shooting freaking fire balls!" Zombie said.

"Shut up! All of you! We need to concentrate on finishing this war _then _we get argue, alright?!" Herobrine scolded.

"Fine!" Creeper, Zombie and Ghast shouted back, Herobrine rolled his eyes.

"There's only about twenty ships left, the giant robot aside!" Ashley said.

"Then let's take care of them while Dragstream and his friends take care of that robot." Notch said, getting nods of agreement.

"Hey Dragstream, you and your friends go attack that robot and we'll take care of the ships, alright?!" Notch called.

"Good idea! Let's do that!" Dragstream called back, who is gripping tightly around The Existence Guardian's neck as it dodged the laser beam shot by a ship.

* * *

"Guys, new plan! We attack the robot while the others attack the ship!" Dragstream called.

"This'll ought to be fun!" Pat called out sarcastically.

Suddenly, a ship exploded, indicating that the others are already working on it.

"Well, let's do this!" Dan called.

They took off towards the said robot on full speed. It seems like the robot is loading its data and is currently immobile.

Then suddenly, the optics of the robot glowed bright banana yellow. It raised its arm to the height level at where the Aether Avengers are flying and shot its huge rockets.

The Existence Guardian flapped its multiple wings, blowing the rockets back towards the robot but the rockets stopped and flew back, resisting the wind and hitting everyone's mount. Most had scratches except The Existence Guardian and Hounder from the blow.

Hounder shouted its sonic wave at the robot but it only bounced off the robot, hitting itself instead. Now, for your knowledge, Hounder is super sensitive to sounds so her own attack did quite a large amount of damage to Hounder.

"Oh no, this is not good. Hounder's really hurt." Jemma said.

"Let me try." Jen said as Magmafly shot her heat-made fire ball at the robot. The robot changed his hands into a huge cannon and the meter bar beside its left arm charged up dark blue and then shot water at the fire ball and then at Magmafly. Water is really effective against Magmafly as it cools down her heat and make her wings too wet to fly so she just landed on top of a rock.

"I'm afraid we're both down..." Jen started.

"Both helplessly unable to fight." Jemma finished.

"Don't worry girls..." Pat started.

"We'll take care of it!" Dan finished.

Diablo charged towards at the robot while Mecha-X shot multiple rockets at it. The robot shot a beam of light seven gazillion times more powerful than the sun with its left arm at Diablo, hurting him immensely while it shot an electrical charge at Mecha-X and his rockets. Mecha-X was stunned by the charge which was damaging enough but the rockets gotten haywire and targeted Mecha-X instead. Parts flew away from Mecha-X, that prove was enough to show that Mecha-X was hurt badly.

"I guess it's only us two left!" Etho called to Dragstream.

"I guess so." Dragstream said.

"Let's see how tough this robot is, Wilson!" Etho said.

Wilson knew that gravity will be no use to it so it shot lasers at it which reflected back at him, damaging him real bad.

"We need a better way of attacking, Drago." Dragstream said, revealing The Existence Guardian's nickname.

The said dragon nodded its head.

He shot out lightning, then fire, then water, then blew strongly, then threw the rocks at it, then made a swirling tornado of light and dark at it and finally shot its powerful golden ball.

The robot tried to scan all of the weakness at once. You could here someone familiar shout, 'No!'

Three things happen;

The robot exploded into a powerful burst of flame.

The Legendary Guardians and the others got blasted far away.

Everything turned blank white...

* * *

**Guess what guys? I actually finished this _yesterday_ but I posted it today. The only thing I didn't do yesterday was the author's note. Why? Well, I sorta forgot to put the author's note and also forgot to post it :P On another note, tell me if I should do more of these musics in my stories! I mean, I don't know how music works on FanFiction since it's only words and you don't know how the music goes but... if there's actually a way on writing musics in FanFiction, tell me! Anyways, this chapter is 3,612 words long so that makes The War with Bananas 10k+ words! YAY! Now, for the updates. I'm NOT going to update this next. I'd probably update Aether Avengers because it needs some love! If you haven't, go check it out and leave a reply! So, I left you guys on a cliffhanger, returned with a cliffhanger and ended it with another cliffhanger... MIND = BLOWN. So that's why I'm just going to tell you what'll happen. Pity those who underestimate the importance of Author's Notes!**

**So they returned to Dragstream's Realm but an unwelcome guest was blasted with us, Captainnana. So now, you guys can ask questions to the Legendary Guardians, Etho, Pat, Dan, Jen, Jemma and Captainnana!**

**So be sure to ask some questions for them! I'll probably _start_ writing the next chapter of this... after I posted a chapter on Aether Avengers. I hope. Now, on yet another note, WILL SOMEONE PLEASE CHECK OUT MINECRAFT DOCUMENTS AND STEVE'S SURVIVAL SPIRIT?! EVEN THOUGH IT'S GONNA BE A LONG TIME BEFORE I WORK ON THEM, DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T CHECK THEM OUT! THANK YOU! Other than that...**

**PEACE :D**


	13. Interview and Dares 5, Part I

**UPDATE! YEAH! I POSTED TWO NEW STORIES, I MEAN YOLO! HECK YA! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? I DUNNO. BUT WHATEVES. LET'S GET TO SOME READING!**

* * *

"Woah!" Steve exclaimed loudly.

"That's not the right exclamation, this is how you do it... HOLY FATHER OF FEATHERS!" Ashley replied.

"Whatever, but that was EPIC!" Steve said.

"I could agree on that." Notch commented as he nodded his head.

"Well, I guess we were lucky enough to be sent into our own world again by a blast!" I said matter-of-factly.

Before anyone could sound their agreement, a groan was heard.

Ashley gasped as she said, "It's one of the bananas."

Notch quickly tied the said banana up, super tight.

"How did he get in here?" Pat questioned suspiciously.

"Maybe the blast... well, blasted him here too." Etho suggested.

"Quite the possibility." Dan agreed.

"That's perfect! Another new member to be questioned, _and dared_." I said, whispering the last part.

"What do you mean, another?" Etho said as he glared at me.

"Well, since you guys are here, along with the Legendary Guardians, it's the perfect chance to just hang out here and be questioned, _and dared._" I replied to him, again, whispering the last part.

"You know we have a dimension to take care of right?" Pat asked.

"Well, we could always just be ported back to the time where we were ported here. I guess it's okay." Dan said.

"Meh. Why not." Pat said.

"Alright then!" Etho agreed.

"I did not agree to this!" The banana said.

"Shut up! Reveal yourself!" I commanded.

"Captainana, the co-leader of the Inter Realm Law Managers." Captainana replied as he glared at me.

"Well, where is Leadernana?" I questioned.

"Why should I answer you?" Captainana replied as he continued to glare at me.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't." I said simply.

Captainana sighed as he said, "Fine. I believe he got blasted into EIB-049."

I gasped in reply as I commented, "But that is one of the worst world in sector EIB!"

"What is the difference of it with this world?" Steve said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll send you there if you continue to talk." I dared, Steve instantly shutting up.

"Oh ya! Almost forgot." I said as I snapped my finger.

You looked around, seeing yourself and many others back at the familiar building.

"Okay! So the first review is from our dear MLPLoverForever! Who gave us some stun guns, explosion things, more guns, a few battle robots and me, some sound and weight-proof glass! Well, since I have my author powers back, I don't need it but in case the bananas come back..." Well, what a perfect way to celebrate we are back, me getting interrupted, like the good old days... well, I don't believe it's 'good' so um, bad old days.

"Which the bananas will!" Captainana interrupted.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before continuing, "As I was saying, in case the bananas come back and turn off it so, thank you very much!"

"But where are they?" Herobrine asked.

"Well, I'll just call her. Sarah Heart! You can come to the stage and deliver the stuff now!" I shouted at the audience.

Sarah Heart suddenly jumped on the stage like an assasin she is. She had sapphire blue eyes, red lips, scar on the left eye but still could be said considerably beautiful. She had long blond hair in ponytails while she wore a red tank top and a black leather jacket. She also wore a navy blue mini dress and black shorts. She had pink knee high boots as shoes and a red star-shaped necklace too.

On her hands were the said tools and weapons. I used my author powers to lift them up with magic and place them in a corner.

"Well, apparently you're good with magic, I doubt that to be honest. Mastering the true powers of magic is difficult." I commented.

"Oh I am. Not to show off but I could outnumber a hundred thousand witches like nothing, control water and air, blend in with the natural surroundings, disguise into anything and this necklace over here," She said as she hold the said thing. "Helps me to see people's true self."

I smirked as I replied, "Well, for your information, that kind of abilities is considered only between satisfactory and good in the EIB-005 **(Aether Avenger's world)**. Good is when you are able to control minds. Great is when you can see everything. Legendary is when you can destroy planets in one shot. Ultra is basically impossible, unless you have author powers but anyways, would you like to ask your questions now?"

"Hmph, I'm sure not many exceeded to that point since even I can't get there. Well, I guess I'll just ask the questions now. Enderman, is it possible for you to become a frienderman which is also known as a friendly enderman?" Sarah said.

"Well, in some cases, yes." Enderman replied.

"Iron Golem, can you cook?" Sarah questioned.

"Um... I can't but I don't need to as I don't eat." Iron Golem answered.

"Does anybody want to see Skydoesminecraft vs iBalisticSquid? Anyone?" Sarah asked.

Then, there was silence...

"Who are they?" Everyone asked but Notch, Ashley, Etho, Pat, Dan, Captainana and I.

"Well um, skip the question please, Sarah." Ashley requested.

"Alright then, now for my dares. Notch, teleport everyone to the Aether." Sarah said.

"Including the audience?" Notch asked.

"Nah, that won't be necessary." I replied and you seemed disappointed.

Notch snapped his fingers and we were standing on a floating island. Notch snapped his fingers again and we're back!

"Alright, I dare everyone, including you Dragstream, to wear a pretty pru pru sundress and make up." Sarah said.

"I was afraid that I will be dared to do something ridiculous..." I commented before snapping my fingers.

Smoke came out of nowhere, blinding your vision. Not long after did the smoke clear out but when you saw the condition on the stage, you laughed with the others.

"This was... not a good idea to come here." Steve said.

"Embarrassing, simple embarrassing!" Herobrine said.

"I did NOT agree on this!" Pat whined.

"I can handle burning to death in lava but I can't handle THIS!" Etho said.

"Just think is only a nightmare... Just think is only a nightmare..." Dan chanted to himself as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Uh..." I said before snapping my fingers once again, making things back to normal.

"My last dare, Snow Golem and Blaze, battle each other!" Sarah said.

"Well, let's do this!" Blaze said as she started to blast fireballs at Snow Golem, who in return, threw snow balls at her.

With Blaze's advantage of Snow Golem on her ability to fly, Blaze managed to dodge most of Snow Golem's attack so she won, Snow Golem respawning in a distance.

"That's it for today! Bye!" Sarah said before jumping up and disappeared.

"Well... that was interesting. Moving on, The Dragon Flame! To Herobrine, be nice to everyone and begin fixing stuff for an hour while Notch, you grief for half an hour." I said.

"I had a feeling I will get this a lot." Herobrine sighed as he said that.

Herobrine looked around before asking, "What is there to fix?"

I snapped my fingers and the glass broke.

"That." I said as I pointed my finger at the mess of broken glass.

Herobrine sighed once more and began using his limited powers to fix the glass pieces back together, one by one.

You couldn't find Notch anywhere but you could hear a sound of shouting coming for afar, thinking Notch has already started grieving.

"So Steve, be a noob for twenty minutes." I said.

"But ho-" Before Steve could finish, I snapped my fingers and Steve suddenly stopped.

He then could move as he didn't know how to. After he did, he started banging on walls. Then he began to do random stuff like putting sand on top of him, jumping in lakes and drown and whatnot. I'll leave the rest for you imagination.

"Okay, next is my trusted reviewer, Sentinence or now known as Sentinent. Since Steve is busy, I'll skip that for now. Enderman, why are you not okay with people looking you in the eye but you're fine with almost everywhere else?" I said.

"Well, because people freaking use our eyes to teleport around. Of course we're scared that they'll just take out our eyes and use them for their own good!" Enderman replied.

"That was a different answer from before." I commented.

"Just continue." Enderman said.

"Okay, since Ocelot does not know who is Stampy, I'll just skip that. Wither, do your heads all have different brains with different personalities? Which head controls the body" I said.

"Well, these other two heads are actually normal bones, they don't even have brains. Well, Withers doesn't have brains in our head, our brain is somewhere in our bones. You know that our heads come from wither skeletons right? So it's actually my body that controls my heads." Wither replied, Wither Skeleton flinched at where the heads come from part.

Suddenly, Steve returned to normal.

"Good timing. Steve, you are dared to see what happens when you take a poison and a regeneration potion at the same time." I said.

"Why must I take all the tortures?" Steve whined before taking the said potions. He kept taking damage and gaining health at the same time, making a loop of pain and satisfaction.

Soon, Notch came back.

"Again with the timing! Notch, exactly how much of an ore is in an ore block?" I said.

"Varies." Notch replied simply as he had been tired from grieving.

"Why are emeralds twenty-five times rarer than diamond and yet twenty-five times less useful?" I said.

"Well, it is just pure coincidence. Emeralds have more restrictions to spawn then diamonds." Notch answered.

"Does Minecraft have continents?" I said.

"Some dimensions have but others don't." Notch replied.

"Is the Earth a cube?" I said.

"You mean Minecraftia. Yes, it's a cube." Notch confirmed.

"Question for a squid!" I announced as I spawned a squid and gave it intelligence with my author powers.

"What do you eat and how do you eat?" I asked.

"We don't eat. It's not in our program." The squid answered.

"Alright. Slime, you are dared to parkour across everyone's head so we better stand still." I said, completely ignoring the squid was dying and was calling for help.

Everyone did what was told, each making a face when Slime jumped to their face.

"That was interesting. Slime, why do tiny slimes don't do damage?" I said.

"Well, the more we split, the more attack power is split. So mathematically, if a huge slime's attack power is 1, a big one is 0.5. Then, the little one is 0.25 so the attack power of a tiny slime would be 0.125 and that makes the number so small, you wouldn't feel it." Slime explained.

Herobrine was back and the glass was fix.

"Oh, so you're back! Now we can do the dare! Steve, you are dared to seduce Notch and make out with him. After that, you dramatically break up with him. Finally, you do the exact same thing with Herobrine." I said.

"Seriously?" Steve asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup. So this will be interesting." I commented as I watched the scene. I snapped my fingers and everyone but the 'actors' had popcorn in their hands. That includes you.

Steve rubbed his hands together awkwardly before stepping towards Notch, who wasn't doing so good either.

"So eh, bald guy..." Practically **(OMG! THE WORD IS BACK! THE WORD IS BACK!)** everyone laughed at the words Steve had just said.

"Will you go out with me." Steve continued.

"_I cannot believe I'm doing this._" Notch said to himself. "Ergh, alright..."

"Umm... I hate you?" Steve said as he slapped Notch.

"Wait, that was not necessary!" Notch shouted.

Steve ignored him as he walked up to Herobrine, a little bit slower than usual.

"Hey. Will you go out with me?" Steve managed out.

"No." Herobrine answered coldly.

Some of the audience were 'booing' and throwing popcorn at them.

"Okay! Okay! Yes!" Herobrine surrendered.

"Um... I don't like you so bye, I guess?" Steve said as he walked away awkwardly.

"So that was amusing! Enderman, you are dared to go skiing, snowboarding and tightrope walking." I said.

"That isn't so bad... right?" Enderman said.

"It's bad if you think it that way." I replied.

I snapped my fingers and made a decent size area of ice appear on the stage while Enderman suddenly wore a pair of skiing shoes. He had fallen a few times but teleported standing straight up before his face could touch the cold ice. Once he gotten a hang of it, he started skiing across the area. Then, I snapped my fingers again and a huge mountain of snow appeared on the stage while Enderman was standing on a snowboard on top of the said mountain. Enderman went snowboarding down, hitting every obstacle made of snow possible. Last but not least, I made the mountain disappear and a rope held by two sticks on each end appear. Enderman's snowboard was suddenly gone and he started to walk onto it. Just as he did, he fell. Before he touched the ground, he teleported to the other side.

"Okay... Zombie, do you like how you are represented in most films/video games, or not?" I said.

"Well, in some, yes. In others, no." Zombie replied.

"Valid answer. Do you turn others into Zombies?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." Zombie answered.

"Ender Dragon, she dared you to get turned into a human and you can keep all your powers." I said.

"Alright, fine." The Dragon rolled her eyes as she said so.

I snapped my fingers and a mid-aged woman with black and white dragon wings replaced Ender Dragon.

"Why can't the dragon egg you drop be moved? Will it hatch someday?" I said.

"It can't move because whenever it feels a force, it'll teleport. Dragon eggs need the constant data from their mothers so no, it won't hatch." Ender Dragon replied in her human form.

"That's it from Sentinent! Now..." Before I could finish, the door opened, revealing a girl that has long bright orange hair hanging to the left side, pale white skin, and green eyes, with a light-green shirt (un-tucked on the right side, and a dark green belt wrapped around it), a pair of brown pants, and grayish boots. Alex appears to have pinkish lips, and has thinner arms than Steve.

The girl started to look around and yelp when she saw the excessive amount of players and mobs in the building.

"Ah! Alex, you came! In the right time too." I said.

"H-how do you know my name?" Alex asked with a timid voice.

"Everything will be explained..." I started.

"IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!" Everyone finished epicly.

* * *

**FINISHED! GONNA LEAVE IT THERE LIKE A PRO! I MEAN, YOLO! AGAIN! WHY NOT, YOLO! AGAIN... WELL! IF YOU HAVE AN OC, SUBMIT IT IN MY OC SUBMISSION CENTER AND YOUR OC MIGHT GET PICKED. YOLO... FREAKIN' YOLO. ME CRAZY, BAI!**

**PEACE! :D**


	14. Interview and Dares 5, Part II

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I'm several days late but heck, this chapter is long... like... really, REALLY long... smashing my record by words of 5,774! My record was 5,230, and it included the author's note! Oh wow... anyways, I just came to term that I cannot update daily as you can clearly see so I changed my schedule that you can find on my profile! By the way, get ready for lots and lots of amazing scenes and mind-blowing things.**

Everything was dark around you and you couldn't see a thing. Not even your own hands. Suddenly, lights that pointed towards the stage started flashing to life to reveal red curtains. Then, sounds of a drum were heard. Red curtains slide out of the way to reveal me standing at the center of the stage, wearing a ringmaster outfit.

"Behold the ringmaster of the show, Dragstream!" Came a sudden male mechanical voice.

Clapping and cheering was heard but you looked around and saw everyone else just looking at each other, all equally confused as no one was clapping nor cheering.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said as I bowed before you in different directions.

"I know some of you may be confused as to what is happening but, as many might remember, or maybe not because of my long absence, we had introduced Alex previously." I said while I played with my new fake mustache that you had swear wasn't there before. Alas, you nodded in reply.

"Well! Now that she is here, we can torture her all we want!" I said once again, fist striking the air upwards and suddenly wearing a war-themed costume.

Some of the audience cheered while some others, quite a handful of them, grinned evilly. The rest just stood quietly.

"Okay, without further ado, let's get this party started!" I cheered as I snapped my fingers. Smoke filled the air, blinding your vision.

Once the smoke cleared out, and you coughed the smoke out of your lungs along with everyone, the stage was now not only occupied by one entity, but tons. A familiar female figure notably took Dragstream's previous spot, which was at the very center, out at the front; wearing some clown make-up and looked quite confused. Speaking of the twisted-minded host, he was nowhere to be seen.

Then once again, logic and physics were broken as now Alex was standing on a circle circus-themed platform and two wooden poles stood on both sides of Alex and four chains were released out of the poles, two locking her arms while the other two locked her feet.

The other entities on stage flinched, some gave her pitiful looks.

"Okay! 1eragon33 had said 'Because she has just been created and has no memories, instead of learning to survive the new world on her own force Steve and Herobrine to get along to teach her the basics.' So! Steve and Herobrine, your conquest begins!" I spoke with an epic voice of eternal epicness and awesomeness with it being a tad bit overrated.

Steve and Herobrine felt a strange force pushing them towards Alex and since it surprised Steve and he had no incredible balance power like Herobrine, he fell flat on his belly with an audible 'oof'.

"Get up, lad! If the floor can beat you, then get outta here mate!" I said with a pirate-themed voice, still out of sight.

"Can you just stop all these shenanigans?!" Etho called out to me.

"Just shaddap, this is making the show more spectacular!" I called back. Etho just slap his forehead, which means facepalm… or should've I said that the other way around?

Anyways, let's stop all these shenanigans and fourth-wall breaking along with the crazy author to reader speaking in stories which just might literally break the fifth-wall or something… I'm getting carried away. Wait, how am I speaking to you? Isn't this a story…? Hold on… I'll go ahead and fix this…

"Woah… what just happened?" Dan asked as something unexplainable made him shiver.

"Dragstream, are you messing with the story boundaries?" Ashley questioned.

"Um… I mean, this is the way I celebrate that I back so… why not?" I answered and you can already imagine be smirking when I said that.

"Anyways… um… okay, since a stage is not a place to train for survival, I'm going to teleport them into a random world filled with shenanigans... Wait, hold on, I just want to this, THE WORD OF THE DAY: SHENANIGANS!" I said.

"CAN YOU JUST STOP?!" Creeper screamed.

"Okay… Okay… cool down brah." I said.

Smoke filled air once again and cleared out to reveal Alex, Steve and Herobrine gone while Creeper repeatedly bashed him head on a wall while others just shook their head left and right.

A wide-screen television made its way down to your sight before stopping and showing Alex's training.

Alex no longer had that clown make-up on her and Steve with Herobrine was in front of her. Mountains surrounded them while trees decorated the area. They stood on flat land that was filled with lush green grass, light shone on them and gave them a fairly welcoming warmth.

"So, do you want to do it first or should I?" Steve asked Herobrine and they looked at each other.

"You go ahead." Herobrine answered and Steve just shrugged.

"Okay, Alex, the first thing you need to do is punch a tree." Steve guided.

Alex seemed to look around to take in the sight around her before rushing to a tree and punching it, making part of it crack. After a short while, it broke and shrunk before going into Alex's inventory.

"Keep on punching until you have at least three pieces of wood." Herobrine said.

Alex did so and once he did, Steve guided her to the next step.

"Craft them into four planks."

Alex was confused at first but once she saw the 2x2 grid in her inventory, she took a guess and placed one wood into a slot and out came four planks.

"Now…"

**TIME SKIP CUZ THIS IS GETTING REALLY BORING!**

After the furnace had cooked the eighth piece of pork, the charcoal instantly burned out.

**TIME SKIP AGAIN CUZ I CAN**

It was almost night time and monsters started to spawn. Moans, groans, clucking sounds of bones and hisses threaten Alex to run. Her eyes widen as she saw some zombies approaching and skeletons pulling back their bow with the arrow ready to shoot out any second now.

"Put that sword for good use and show them what you got!" Steve cheered.

Feeling a confidence boost from that, she charge towards the zombies and finished them out, dark brown blood spilling out from the damage she created. Once the horde of zombies was finished, she instantly dodged an arrow, barely making it as it stuck to the zombie she just struck. Alex charged at the two skeletons and instantly slashed her stone sword on them. One of the skeleton had broke into pieces as Alex and struck it four times and the other came next.

Suddenly, lush scenery and dark sky turned into dark figures and bright light.

"Wh-what?" Steve said confused and looked around.

"Oh." Steve exclaimed as he realized the situation he was in.

"That's enough. Now, Alex, have you feel comfortable with us?" I asked still not seen.

"W-" Alex instantly closed her mouth as her voice was hoarse, having not used her voice since the show began. Alex cleared her throat before speaking again. "Well, to Steve and Herobrine but never to you."

"Huh. Well, that's kinda good then. Because that tops it up to the second dare by this reviewer, kiss Steve and Herobrine."

"WHAT?!" The three of the victims shouted at a speaker hanging on a wall.

"Literally, do it now or I'll put you guys into the void for ten minutes." I said.

"Been there, not fun whatsoever." Herobrine said.

Steve sighed at looked at Alex, who was blushing. Steve…

**SKIP CUZ I DON'T LIKE THIS! (NOT SORRY AT ALL, 1eragon33 :D)**

Alex, Steve and Herobrine stood back at their spot with a notable blush on their cheeks.

"Okay… love is in the air! Um… now, to test out Alex's skill, she must fight a horde of Killer Rabbits." I announced.

Smoke covered your vision and when it cleared, Alex was gone and the television before had appeared, showing Alex on a superflat world. Suddenly thirteen Killer Rabbits spawned and started to attack her. Alex backed away before an iron sword appeared on her hand. She looked at it for a moment before smiling and slashing it at the hopping rabbits. She took some damage but alas, she had defeated all the rabbits.

Alex appeared back at the stage and the television began to rise up and disappear out of sight.

"That. Was crazy!" Alex exclaimed.

"Trust me, that wasn't even the start." Pig said suddenly before looking back down at the floor looking depressed.

"Alright! Because of a dream this reviewer had, Herobrine, Notch, Steve, Alex and all the mobs are dared to dance a conga line over a hole into the void.

"That's alright, we can just jump across the hole." Steve whispered to the others.

Smoke once again filled the building and the only person left was Ashley.

"Well! I'm alone…" She said.

The television once again slid down to appearance and showed that the others had appeared at a world made of pure bedrock and a giant 58x58 blocks hole not too far away.

Steve stared at the hole, eyes widen and mouth agape.

"You have GOT to be kidding me…" Steve said.

Notch sigh, "Should've known…"

Suddenly, all of them stood straight up and their pupils swirled in their eyes as if they were hypnotized. Those who have hands reached them out and everyone formed a line, from big to small. Then, they started to chant 'Conga, conga, conga!' as the conga danced to the giant hole. Soon, they instantly fell to the void.

"And you said if I don't kiss Alex I'll get thrown into the void but I still get thrown into the void once I did. I should've known." Steve hissed at the speaker on the wall.

"Well, if you didn't, I'd have to throw you into the void two times." I said blankly.

Steve frowned as he lost the argument.

"Alright! Sheep, how do you feel about being able to be eaten in 1.8?" I asked.

"I actually feel quite good. I mean, even without being able to be eaten, players would still kill us for wool or farm us and kept sheering us and feeding us those nasty dry grass. So basically, we were made to die and now, our death is more useful so that's good." Sheep answered.

"Okay, Steve, how much do you like adventure maps?" I questioned.

"Oh! I really, really like that! You know, they kinda train you to become more skilled and they are quite fun." Steve replied.

"AND NOW, I PRESENT YOU A HECK OF A PRANKSTER, THE ONE, THE ONLY, EMMA!" I announced loudly, so loudly that most of the audience had to cover their ears.

A girl that had emerald green eyes and hair as black as coal tied to a unicorn tail at the back. She was wearing a white tee along with a pair of blue jeans and had brown wings on her back.

"Woah! You have wings?" Alex exclaimed.

"Yup; and not only that…" Emma started.

Suddenly, Emma changed form. Her black hair turned to pale white and her once life-filled emerald green eyes changed into lifeless silver eyes and her tee changed black and now she wears white pants with black stripes as her brown wings disappeared.

"You're also a ghost?!" Alex asked, shocked.

"Yup. Also, I'm a wizard." Emma mentioned as she pulled out her willow eleven and a half inches wand to clarify that.

"Awesome…" Alex said.

Emma smirked as she moved her wand around and hypnotized Steve, making him act like a chicken. Many of the audience laughed at that, but no one could compare to Herobrine's laugh.

"Anyways, this story is already 1,950 words long so let's make it quick!" I exclaimed and everyone stared at me confused while Ashley and Notch glared at me, hands folding on their chest.

"Oops…"

**_We have some technical and mind-blowing difficulties, please stand by until you hear a beep noice. Sorry for the inconvenience but we do appreciate your support for this story. By the way, do people put stuffs like this in their stories? I don't know, it might just be me… Anyways, while we wait for the beep, let's unite and hum some epic music, shall we?_**

**_Hm hm hm hmmm_**

**_Hm hm hm hmmmmm_**

**_Hm Hm hm hmm_**

**_Hm hm!_**

**_Hm hm!_**

**_Hm hm hmmmmmmmmm!_**

**_Hm hm hm.._**

_**BEEP…**_

"Alright, we're back from yonder and let's continue. Emma, continue the dares 1eragon33 sent please!" I said quickly, avoiding the reason.

"Okay, 1eragon33 dared everyone to watch SteveXHerobrine Torture Porn." Emma announced.

"WHAT?!" Everyone on stage except Emma shouted, Steve and Herobrine notably shouted louder than the others.

"Well… let's do it!" I said.

Smoke once again did its magic and once it cleared out, you could see that everyone on stage except Emma was tied down to a theater-themed chair and a movie rolling.

**Time skip… again…**

Everyone was pale and some even looked like they were going to puke. Well, everyone except Emma… and Herobrine, he seemed to semi-like it and semi-don't.

"Okay, I dare Herobrine and Steve to read Hero's Bane and Give up the Fight by BlackDragon41." Emma said.

"Oh! Oh! I read those two, well, I'm still reading Hero's Bane because it's so long and I'm a slow reader… Anyways, it was epic." I commented.

"Well, if the twisted-minded host says it's epic, it's bound to be something I wouldn't like…" Steve said.

"Oh come on, I'm not that twisted-minded… trust me, it might make you burst with feels!" I replied.

Herobrine shrugged as he took the two books from Emma, saying "Well, I guess there's nothing to lose."

**During the process of Herobrine and Steve reading…**

"WHY OH WHY, WHY ARE YOU SO MERCILESS YET MERCIFUL HEROBRINE! WHY!" Steve wailed.

"I know, I KNOW! I'M JUST…" Herobrine stopped to wipe some tears away.

**La-da-da**

"Why… why am I so miserable…" Herobrine whispered to Steve.

"I… I just feel like hugging that Herobrine… not you though… but that pitiful guy…" Steve sniffed.

**Da-la-la**

"WHY DO YOU KEEP COMING BACK! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Herobrine cried.

"I have such a golden heart…" Steve sniffed again.

**LA-LA-LA**

"WHY, WHY?!" Herobrine screamed.

"NO!" Steve shouted.

**DA-DA-DA**

"WHY WON'T ANYONE EXCEPT ME?!" Steve asked to no one.

"WHY AM I SO COLD-BLOODED!" Herobrine also asked to no one.

**BOOM!**

**After they had read the two books…**

"That was…" Steve started.

"Just…" Herobrine seemed to half finished.

Suddenly, the two burst into tears and hug each other, whimpering at each other's arm but after a moment, they were back to their normal selves.

"Wow… that was really dramatic and somewhat cliché." Ashley commented.

"Alright, now, everyone is dared to watch all the four seasons of My Little Pony plus the two movies." Emma said.

"But that would take so long…" Ashley said.

"No worries, I own a portable pendrive eragon sent me with my memories of watching them in it. So it'll just take about five minutes.

**Time skip because I don't know how the actual process works**

"Alright, that's all from me for today. Bye guys!" Emma said but pour ice water down Notch's pant before leaving the stage magically.

"Ah!" Notch yelp.

"Because I feel pity on you, let me help." I said.

Suddenly, Notch's pant wasn't wet anymore.

"There, now, tiernans asked two questions at Herobrine; what's it like being you? Do you like pie?" I said.

"Well, I'll answer the second question first, I don't like nor hate pie, I don't need food. As to the first question…" Herobrine stopped his sentence as he bit his lips, looking at the speaker on the wall to the right.

"Herobrine could make an entire story by explaining how it's like being him but… go ahead and minimize is as best as you can, Herobrine." I spoke.

"Alright. It feels like… you're the only person in this world to live. You feel so powerful, that no one can compare… I feel invincible, powerful, and have the ability to do anything. That what developed my evil drive. Then, it also makes you feel sorrow, devastated, that you are the only one in this world who is this sort of kind. It isolates you from the world and forces you to be what you aren't. My evilness that many believe came from my own personality but it is the power that I'm born with, sort of demonstrated in Hero's Bane. It's kinda like how parents want their children to be what they aren't, only that they have a way of being themselves while I don't; but at least Dragstream can give that curse a momentary lock. Well, I don't know. Being at this show is torture enough so… I don't know if it's worth it." Herobrine replied, sniffing as the story was mentioned.

Some gave aww's while some of the others had tears weld up on their eyes but once Herobrine mentioned the last part, it practically broke the ice.

"Alright! Now, I need to spawn a jeb_ sheep…" I said.

Smoke once again and filled the air. Once the smoke cleared out, a baby sheep that had its wool repeatedly change its color appeared on the center of the stage. Many awed at the cuteness of the baby rainbow sheep.

"Now, little baby sheep, brookiebear5892 asked you, why don't you drop rainbow color wool?" I asked.

"Well…" It started in a cute, high-pitched voice. "My mama told me that our wool changes colors because the name 'jeb_' uses our life energy and transfer it into a sort of DNA thing that changes color! So it passes through our body and into our wool. So, when the wool is separated from us or if our life energy is gone, then the wool will stop changing colors and be the color they used to be! I'm not sure on how our lift energy will be gone though…"

"Little sheep, you have much to learn about life… and just to help you out, here's how you lose life energy." I said.

Suddenly, a huge anvil came down towards the baby sheep and you can hear a 'squish' sound.

Everyone on the stage and many from the audience gasped as they saw blood oozing out from under the anvil while some others cheered and the rest stayed silent.

"Okay… apparently I have to name a random mob Grumm or Dinnerbone… so… I choose…" I said from the speaker.

Smoke filled the air once again and at the center of the stage was an upside down villager.

"Villager, what is it like walking upside down?" I asked.

"Hmm… Oh! Well, it feels a little sickening at first but I got used to it." The villager answered.

"Can taste blocks you walk on?" I asked again.

"Well… you know… my mouth and the block has some distance between it so… no."

"How well can you see?"

"Rather poorly. I mean, you try walking upside down."

"Alright thanks." I said before a giant hammer squished the villager and went back from where it came from: nowhere. This time, not as many gasped, rather this time, flinch.

"Now, onto Sentinent's review! Before that, let me introduce all of you to… ERIN SWANE!" I announced.

Smoke, for the hundredth time, did its magic and the stage now appeared a tan female that had long black hair clipped to the side with dark brown eyes. She was quite tall too. She wears an aqua and black colored hoodie with navy blue jeans along with red and white sneakers. Other than then, she is wearing full enchanted diamond armor and an enchanted bow was her side along with a quiver that was at her back.

"Hey guys!" Erin cheered.

"Hey Erin. Now, let's continue the interview and dares, shall we?" I said.

"We shall, and to start off with, I dare you to wear one of those really skimpy dresses with makeup and heels!" Erin said as she pointed her index finger at the speaker.

"Wait, what?! No! That'll ruin the show! I guess that dare has to be postponed." I said.

"Bu-" Erin tried to argue but was interrupted.

"No buts! Now, continue along please." I said and that made Erin frown.

"Fine. Wait… Enderman, your eyes are purple… and ender pearls are teal, how does that work?" Erin asked.

"Well, our blood is purple and our eyes are transparent. So our blood pumps towards our eyes and voila! It's purple. Then, when we die, our eyes turn teal. So, hope that helps." Enderman answered.

"Thank you. Now Dan, make out with the floor and then do twenty push-ups." Erin dared.

"Oh okay, sounds easy enough." Dan commented as he did so.

Just as started to do the push-ups, he instantly fails. This repeated for quite awhile, with Dan only doing a few push-ups successfully.

"Yup, really easy, right?" Erin said as she giggled when Dan fell, yet again.

"Okay, now the next dare; Etho, be a redstone noob and figure out how a redstone clock works." Erin dared.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO! PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Etho, who was just standing in a corner in silence, suddenly screamed, hands in a defensive position.

"Sorry dude, but we have to this." I said.

"You cold-blooded monster." Etho glared at the speaker on the wall before smoke filled the air once again.

Then your vision started clearing out, and the only thing that changed was that Etho was holding redstone.

**TIME SKIP TIME, SKIP TIME SKIP :D :D :D **

"Ahaha… hahaha!" Erin laughed as she saw Etho had a confused look on his face.

"Alright, I give up!" Etho quited.

The familiar blindness of smoke once again was did and now, the mess of redstone was gone.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, nerds and emos, punks and weirdos, I present to you… the epic battle of all universes, Magma Slime VS Slime!" I announced.

"The craziness of it all…" Notch noted as he rolled his eyes.

Guess what happened next? Smoke. Just the all too familiar smoke; then finally an epic battle.

Magma Slime suddenly made the first move as he jumped up to the sky and attacked Slime. Both hit each other repeatedly and the crowd goes wild. Slime was the first to separate into four smaller slimes because he got hit first but Magma Slime followed right after. This continued on for a few minutes before both separated into their final form. Both couldn't damage the other and the crowd went silent with disappointed looks.

"I guess it's a tie!" I announced and after a cloud of smoke, Magma Slime and Slime were back to they're old self.

"Yes, that was kinda lame… so! We are doing another epic battle! Wither Skeleton VS Skeleton!" I announced.

With smoke filling up the stage and then disappeared, Wither Skeleton was prepared with his sword on a fighting position and Skeleton was as prepared as his bow threatened to shoot out and knock Wither Skeleton's head away.

"Start the countdown!" I said.

A mechanical male voice like before had counted, "Three! Two! One! Go."

And there flew that intimidating arrow towards Wither Skeleton but luckily, Wither Skeleton managed to block it in time with his stone sword. Skeleton took another arrow and pulled back the string of his bow, preparing the next shot but Wither Skeleton was already charging at him. The arrow shot at Wither Skeleton's ribcage but Wither Skeleton deflected it by slashing his trusty sword at it. The crowd cheered.

Bow clashed against Sword and the bow surprisingly remained intact. Skeleton took his opportunity and kicked Wither Skeleton by the side, knocking him, kicking off the sword from him during the process. Wither Skeleton wasted no time in tripping Skeleton, making the bow fly away from his hand, um… bone. Then Wither Skeleton stood up quickly and stepped his foot on Skeleton. Now, the crowd goes wild! Erin smiled and clapped for Wither Skeleton.

"Winner!" I announced.

"Okay, now, questions. Magma Cube, is going into lava for you like going into water for us?" Erin asked.

"Oh um, pretty much. The only difference is that lava is like one hundred times warmer. Luckily, we are immune to heat." Magma Cube replied.

"Okay. Wither Skeleton, have you tried using a bow?" Erin asked once more.

"Yup, did that but I way prefer the sword." Wither Skeleton answered.

"So, Zombie Pigman, how's life in the Nether?" Erin asked.

"Oh, meh, pretty normal… but this show just changes it all…" Zombie Pigman said.

"I know right!" I suddenly said, Zombie Pigman glaring at the speaker as a reaction.

"By the way, why do baby pigman chicken jockeys suffocate so easily?" Erin questioned.

"Well, you know how hyper baby pigmen are and so are chickens… so… hyperness riding hyperness plus small size pretty much equals easy suffocation." Zombie Pigman answered.

"Alright then! Zombie, why do you try to attack villagers?" Erin asked.

"Well, call us weird but the scent of villagers attracts us to bite them…" Zombie answered awkwardly.

"I did not need to know that… why do you only sometimes pick up objects and armor?" Erin tilted her head as she asked that.

"Hey, you can't blame us. We don't have brains." Zombie replied.

"Alright. Skeleton, are you and Wither Skeleton related?" Erin questioned.

"Well. Yes… in a way. You see, skeletons that suck in too much smoke from the Nether evolves to Wither Skeletons and that's a rare sight to be honest but some Wither Skeleton were made that way." Skeleton explained.

"Steve…" Erin called out.

That made Steve hold his breath.

" You are free for this round…" Erin continued.

That made Steve release his breath and gave a small 'phew' while wiping sweat that formed on his forehead.

"But I will not be so merciful next round." Erin finished darkly, sending shivers down Steve's spine.

Erin then turned towards Wither, "When I fight you in Minecraft, you will always find a cave to get stuck in. Why is that?"

"Heh, to fight us, you need to spawn us yourself, right?"

Erin nodded.

"Well, that means a new life; and every new life is always curious on its surroundings and darkness interest us so since caves are dark, we explore them but unfortunately, we keep getting stuck because of our size." Wither explained.

"That's all for today then! Bye guys!" Erin waved as she jumped back towards the crowded audience.

"Alright! Bye Erin and hello to MLPLoverForever!" I announced.

"Okay, first question, Creeper, how do you explode again?" I asked.

"A type of blood in our system flows backwards, meaning it flows towards our heart which is basically TNT and activates it, thus exploding." Creeper answered as frank as possible.

"Alright… since I cannot make an appearance here so I'll postpone this… alright, to all Overworld mobs, survive the Nether!" I announced.

Before anything else was said, it was stopped by the smoke filling the building. After that, the wide-screen television was back and the screen showed the Overworld mobs in the Nether.

"So... hot… I think I might start to burn…" Zombie groaned.

"Really? I have a thick layer of wool around me just to add the heat and you're saying you're starting to burn?!" Sheep countered.

"Cool place... I mean, hot place… I think…" Enderman awed at the scenery of the Nether.

"So… this is where Wither Skeletons spend their whole life in…" Skeleton commented.

"This heat… it makes me want to explode!" Creeper suddenly said loudly.

"NO!" Everyone screamed at Creeper but it was too late…

The mobs spawned back at the stage and they glared at Creeper.

"Alright! Now… I'm going to have to teleport you guys to some really scary place…" I announced.

"Dear Notch is this not going to be good…" Herobrine said.

The smoke came and cleared out to reveal everybody gone, only the television showing them…

Cow franticly looked around, scared for his dear life, only seeing the grass below as everything was really, really dark.

"What is this place?!" Steve said.

"Oh no…" Ashley said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"This is the Creepypasta realm…" Ashley replied.

Herobrine's eyes widen.

A sudden howl was heard and they looked towards where the sound came from just to see Smile Dog chasing them.

"AH!" Everyone screamed. They ran the other way but a slender figure stopped them.

"Not. Good." Wolf said.

The slender figure suddenly disappeared and words began to form on the grass, all saying 'Wake up.' They suddenly remember the creepy dog chasing them as it barked, making their feet or what they use to move to run away as fast as they could away from it.

Suddenly, Steve screamed.

They looked around to find Steve but to no avail. He was gone.

Some gasped while some had scared looks on their faces but Herobrine just had a neutral look.

Suddenly, Jeff the Killer made his appearance, that shiny knife ready to cut through everyone's flesh.

They bolted away but Ashley, Creeper, Zombie and Enderman were just too slow and got stabbed. Smile Dog managed to catch up with them and they just kept running, this time the animals all got bit. The rake then came to appearance and yet again, they ran but one by one, their souls filled the death jar. Soon, the only ones left was Herobrine and Notch.

"Only the two of us." Notch said.

"Yup." Herobrine answered.

Suddenly, a flying figure came towards them. Because of their powers, they could see that it was Moth Man. Moth Man swooped towards them so Herobrine dodged and the Moth Man had caught Notch.

"Argh!" Notch called out before eaten alive by Moth Man. Blood stained Herobrine's shirt and a couple of flesh landed on his hair but he pained no mind, he just had to run away. Unfortunately, Slender Man teleported in front of him and choked him to death.

"I will never. NEVER. Go to that horrific place, EVER again." Steve declared.

"Consider yourself lucky that you don't have a counterpart there. I live in the Creepypasta realm." Herobrine said.

"I feel so sorry for you." Alex said.

"Alright, that's all from MLPLoverForever, now moving onto TheDeadGirlRisen and no, I will not add Israphel into the mix because I don't know who she is! Okay, first question… Notch, why do you have a beard?" I said.

"What, don't people grow beards? Or do just have beard-a-phobia?" Notch replied bluntly.

"Creeper, do you like to explode? Is it painful?" I asked.

"Well, it's basically a five second torture so it is painful… and I don't like it. It feels like someone just cut all your limbs off in one go…" Creeper answered and he shuddered from the thought of his limbs getting cut off.

"Okay! Herobrine and Enderman, if someone somehow got genetically engineered to have both your DNA, would you consider them worthy of your son or daughter?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" The two mentioned screamed.

"Okay, just who is this?" Herobrine asked.

"Nothing of your concern, no answer my question or you'll have a second visit on Creepypasta Land." I said sternly.

"Just… I don't even know… maybe?" Enderman said hesitating.

"I'll throw it to a pit of lava, freeze in on cold water before it burns, cut off its every limb and feed it to the cursed souls." Herobrine answered coldly.

"Ouch. That's harsh Herobrine… anyways, apparently, she wants to say sorry for you for that question by giving you the permission to be the god of Minecraftia for one day… Dear Father of the Five Fragments help me…" I said.

Herobrine grinned madly.

**A recording after the Interview…**

"NO! CURSE YOU DeadGirlRisen! FREAKING CURSE YOU! AH!" I screamed as Herobrine chased me, shooting fire balls at me while lightning kept striking me. The world around me was burning and there were explosions everywhere, mobs filling the whole area and players running around, scared.

"Notch has to be hunted down by all his creations… which is going to be fun." I said and even though you can't see me, you can sense me that I was grinning.

Smoke did its magic and the television was back, showing Notch being chased by many, many, MANY things.

"I SERIOUSLY QUESTION THE TWISTED MIND OF THIS PERSON!" Notch screamed.

"Okay… that… was just crazy." Notch commented.

"Oh dear… she dared Captainnana to jump in lava… I just forgot that he exist… so much characters to keep up with its crazy… oh no…" I said through the speaker, hesitating.

Many had confused looks except for Notch and Ashley who just shook their heads.

_**Yay! You're back here! I guess Dragstream messed up again… wait… I'm Dragstream, aren't I? I'm just Dragstream at another form… right? Wait… what?**_

_**Okay, this is weird. Technical Difficulties on a notice of a technical difficulty… the things that happen here are just… Well, forget we said that! Wait… we? Said? No… it should be 'I' and 'type', right…**_

_**Alright, we just wasted so much time on this ridiculous thing that everything has been fixed so just forget that I wrote this and just enjoy the story.**_

"Okay… Captainnana, jump in lava! Hey, that rhymed!" I said.

Smoke filled the air and for some reason, it felt like it was the first time it happened although it had happened quite a few times already as you can remember but you just shrug the thought out.

Suddenly, Captainnana was freed from his chair and he was standing on a one-block island surrounded by lava.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Many of the crowd plus everyone on the stage chanted.

Captainnana had no choice but to jump anyways.

"ARGH!" Captainana screamed as the lava burned at his banana peel.

Captainnana somehow respawn back on the chair and tied up again.

"I suddenly think dying is a better choice than ending up here…" Captainnana murmured to himself.

"Okay, final reviewer. Yes, your OC can be here, just put in some description. Okay, final dare of the day which is a perfect ending; everyone with hands must do the Caramell dance!" I announced.

Basically what happened was that they did it and everyone laughed. Ya. Just search it up on YouTube if you don't know what the Caramell dance is.

"Alright! This is the end of this long episode and if you want more longer episode then keep those questions and dares coming! This is Dragstream and the whole team…" I started.

"And we bid you all, farewell!" Everyone ended in unison.

**Yup. Wasn't that chapter epic? I hope it makes up for my recent absence. By the way, review on how you think of the chapter, more specifically, the technical difficulties and stuff. Tell me if it humors you and want me to continue it :D On another note, every OC that is submitted into the story will be making a reappearance once the owner of the OC reviews and it'll make a special reappearance on a chapter that will be reviewing the OCs! Similar to Ashley's Interview so that'll be epic, wouldn't it? :) Just please don't spam me with random OCs or I'll cry and throw this story into the dustbin, thank you :D I guess my limit is three OCs per chapter... so ya!**

**PEACE :D**


	15. unimportant

**Oh, uh, hey! It's been a long time, hasn't it? For a good reason too, or um, maybe I should say for a bad reason? Well uh, I have some bad news... Please, don't shoot me and throw me explosive pie at my face once I say this...**

**Uh, here goes nothing.**

**...**

**I might be leaving FanFiction ._.**

***get's shot and explosive pies were thrown at my face***

***respawns***

**Okay, okay, I know, I have lots of unfinished work here but I just don't feel the... the satisfaction when I type... it's just... and the time I have... I feel lame :\ You may throw me into the void and crush my organs now. I mean, I think most of you would be like 'Ah, so another random author is leaving FanFiction, okay then. Bye.' Well, at least I know some of you guys care 3 Well... but there's a good news!**

**I MIGHT! I JUST MIGHT BE RETURNING IN 2015! YES, 1/1/2015! Might though. No promises. All I could tell is that updates would be slower IF I return.**

**Guys, do me a favor. If you care, type in #DragstreamReborn in your reviews :) It might increase the percentage of me coming back! Well uh, so ya! Bye... for possibly forever.**

**I'm not even going to type 'PEACE :D' here... well um, I just did. Okay then.**

* * *

**(2/7/16) UPDATE! So future me read past me's stuff. I was like, "this thing ain't legal", so decided to post random stories in my stupid, lame, pure author notes chapter so my stories won't get banned. Yay :D [This is an easter egg, I'm not dead]**

Steve ran into the mineshaft as fast as he could from the waves of mob that chased after him. Once he thought he lost them, he took a break and sat down to catch his breath. His extremely loud huffing attracted spiders. The spiders killed him, Steve died. The spiders then said, "Sayonara amigo!"

Soon, the spiders walked away from dead Steve. What they didn't know though, Steve faked his death. Steve immediately took the chance and swung his diamond sword at the spiders that had their back on him. The spiders died. Steve then said, "Sayonara amigo!"

Soon, Steve walked away from the dead spiders. What he didn't know though, the spiders faked their deaths too! The spiders took the chance and leaped onto Steve then bit him to death. Suddenly the whole world was eaten by a giant goat. The whole world was gone...

But little did the giant goat know...

THE WHOLE WORLD FAKED ITS DEATH!


	16. irrelevant

**Oh hey... it's been a long time hasn't it? Hehe... well, life's got busier, waaay busier, and I already said updates would be slower but not updating for a month or so? Yeah, it's unforgivable I get it, I get it; go ahead and track where I am and kill me with that bloody knife you're sharpening. And it'll be more unforgivable if I said that...**

**_I'm officially going on hiatus for 2 months._**

**Yup, it's final. I'm not gonna post ANYTHING for another whole two months, for a good purpose though! I'd be writing back-ups and I'm still writing them as we speak! Now, I was REALLY hesitant to do this because... well, you guys will probably forget me D: But... I'll go ahead and put some faith on you guys because I know some of you are really truthful while others are... well, they could improve. Anyways, before I leave, a slightly detailed status on every story:**

**Light in The Dark**

Going on hiatus. Nothing will be changed but chapters will be longer once every original character has been viewed.

**The Minecraft Interview and Dares**

Going on hiatus. Content is subject to change for better quality.

**Aether Avengers**

Redo in the making. Yes, you heard it, I'm making a redo for this! WOOHOO! The plot will have a huge bend so it ain't gonna be the same. Everything will be much more detailed and awesomeness is bound to be better :D For those who loved the 'test' of Aether Avengers, do be patient as I'll bring an even better story :D

**Steve's Survival Story**

Going on hiatus. Might be deleted or put on a long hiatus.

**The Truth Behind Evil**

Deleted. (See Uprise of a New Life)

**With a Broken Heart, I live Again**

Deleted and will NEVER COME BACK CUZ IT SUCKS BOOOOO!

**Uprise of a New Life ****(_Note: The title is temporary, might be changed)_**

In the makings. Hmm... no spoilers so... yeah :) Special thanks to BlackDragon41 for the inspiration and support :D

**A Transformers Story(Title is yet to be thought)**

Yeah... I'm actually do it... it's a side quest and I only poked around with it a bit, just writing down notes and that's all. You guys probably won't see this until a year later, lol.

**So ya, that's all. Please, PLEASE, keep in touch with me via PM because I'm really scared that you guys will forget me D: *inserts broken heart emoji here* If you don't want to PM be and get up-to-date with what's happening in my life then... okay, ain't gonna force you to do it but I'd be absolutely happy if you guys still love me :D **

**And guys, have you seen the latest cover images for Light in The Dark and Minecraft Interview and Dares? PLUS my new profile image? I made them all by myself! That's to Qwerty for the inspiration and suggestion! I appreciate them :D (Aether Avenger's cover image is currently on the working, and will be ten thousand times more epic than the rest lol)**

** I can't think anything to write anymore so I'll go ahead and post this thing to three of my main stories (ain't worth it to spam this on EVERYTHING)**

**Oh ya, before I end this, I want to say a HUGE thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed or even just read a single word in my stories! Each and every view counts as thanks to ALL of you, inspiration filled my mind and the determination and willpower had kept me going! Even to those who just read my stories, I hope you would look back at previous chapters and/or read my other stories too :D So ya, it may not been much to you but it means A HECK TON to me :D**

**Till two months later, I'd see you guys again :) **

**And the most awesome peace you'll ever see in your whole life...**

**[][][][][] -[][][][][]- [] -[][][][][] -[][][][][]**

**[] -[] -[] -[] [] -[] -[]**

**[][][][][] -[][][][] -[] [] []- -[]- -[][][][]**

**[] -[] -[] -[]- -[] -[]**

**[] -[][][][][]- []- -[] -[][][][][] -[][][][][]**

**(Edit: It was disorientated so... I tried doing pixel art on Fanfiction but... nevermind so here's the normal 'peace':**

**PEACE! :D)**

* * *

**(2/7/16) UPDATE! So future me read past me's stuff. I was like, "this thing ain't legal", so decided to post random stories in my stupid, lame, pure author notes chapter so my stories won't get banned. Yay :D [This is an easter egg, I'm not dead]**

Alex was strolling along the beaches of Minecraftia when suddenly a giant elder guardian surfaced out of the sea.

"Mwuahahaha I will now conquer Minecraftia!" the Elder Guardian exclaimed with supreme ego; not noticing the girl that stood ten meters from him.

"No!" Alex shouted with might, "We shall conquer Minecraftia together! Mwuahahahaha..."

And so, Alex rode the Elder Guardian to victory. Somehow the Elder Guardian grew wings and flew through the whole Minecraftia. While the Elder Guardian shot its beam at random civilizations, the nyan cat song played in the back ground with Alex puking out rainbows.

Out of the blue, a figure appeared in front of them and stopped them from their invasion. The figure was mysteriously floating in the air and had a muscled body. The Elder Guardian seemed scared but Alex was just confused.

"Who is he?" Alex asked.

"You don't know?!" Elder Guardian shrieked, then he continued.

"And his name was... JOHN CENA!"

The figure in front of them snapped his fingers and everyone was replaced with oranges.


	17. immaterial

**Um hello! Sorry, this ain't an update ._. I know, you guys probably aren't following this story no more and nobody is gonna read this and I'm forever alone because not as many people as I expected reviewed on my last update but uh, that's what a writer gets to being lazy.**

**Anyways, I'm just gonna type this real quick:**

**I may not get many chapters done within two months.**

**I've told this to a couple of my pen-pals because I feel like ranting all over the freaking internet but... I have a minor damage to my brain which is making me suffer slight insanity and headaches. Also, this freaking sleeping disorder ain't flippin' helping. So... I have my reasons. Besides, got lots of education to catch up with. I would go into detail but I don't wanna waste too much of your puny lives.**

**Just sayin', if you're still reading this, (or if you're new...) thank you so very much. I appreciate every single read word by all of you. I don't care if you don't bother to leave a review or favorite and follow this story, just a simple thank you to um, you. I guess. I mean, I'm still an inexperienced writer with only an average vocabulary so... this is like a test. Or something. IDK. If you are kind, and lovely, and human, and whatever, go ahead and critique me with all you got. I can handle it. I mean, this IS my test. Kinda. Oh whatever. **

**And on another note, is it just me or is someone else feeling like FF is dying D: I mean, most of my favorite stories hasn't been updated for like, two months. Or weeks. Either way, I think this site needs to be known to every single word-lovers (couldn't think of a better term) out there. It's like a magical world filled with kindness yet have that hint of a challenging feel throughout it, making it fun anyways! And oh, yeah, I'm one to speak. You're probably be like, 'says the author that hasn't freaking updated for two months. TWO MONTHS!' Or something like that but hey, go easy on me, I have a busy and educational yet challenging life, you know.**

You: EVERYONE DOES U STUPID LITTLE **[CENSORED]**

**Yeah, I know D: But I'm on the hard level**

You: Every freakin' level is hard...

**OKAY FINE, I'M LAZY, WITH HEADACHES, AND A SORE THROAT AND... AND... AND STUFF.**

**Anyhow, I'm just here to give you an update and to apologize that I haven't updated for awhile. Don't worry though, expect great things from me... great things... **

**By the way, Aether Avengers [The Redo] is my current focus. Light in the Dark has one chapter finished... I mean, it's an OC story, don't expect me to think ideas of the plot for the story so quickly... I wanted everyone to have a special introduction. Although I already have messed up but... The Minecraft Interview and Dares though... it's slowly coming along... I say that and I have only 4k words done. It's gonna be a long and epic chapter though. Any other stories... 0% complete. You can ****CLEARLY**** see that I'm making ****GREAT**** progress here.**

**K, now, I'm alive, I'm fine... physically, sorta. So... if I don't die in the next couple weeks, decent chapters be rolling into your computer screen!**

**So... yeah. Once again, thank you and sorry :D**

**Signed,**

**The lazy and stupid author: Dragstream**

**PEACE**

* * *

**(2/7/16) UPDATE! So future me read past me's stuff. I was like, "this thing ain't legal", so decided to post random stories in my stupid, lame, pure author notes chapter so my stories won't get banned. Yay :D [This is an easter egg, I'm not dead]**

It was a peaceful and quiet day. Birds chirped and citizens talked in endless, insignificant chatter. Suddenly, the peace was abruptly disturbed.

"COOOOOKIEEES!" Herobrine shouted as he ran around the city like mentally unstable guy. Soon, cookies began to rain down from the sky. Then, the weather worsen and the cookies formed a cookie tornado.

Everyone panicked except one citizen; and his name is Notch.

"Do not fear, my fellow citizens! There is only one way out of this mess!" Notch exclaimed in admirable bravery. He then glared his eyes in pure seriousness. "By eating through it!"

After that, everyone began to eat the cookies but to no avail! The cookies just keep coming! Notch didn't know what to do.

"Screw it, I'm out of here, bye!" Notch said before flying off into another unknown universe.

At the end, the world was flooded with cookies. Humans became extinct. Ten billion years later, an alien race from another planet saw the cookie planet and said, "Purple monkey dishwasher is ranked number 1 out of 598 choices."


	18. TMIAD 2: Teaser (100r special)

**OMG. YES GUYS, IT'S AN ACTUAL UPDATE! Kind of, you'll see what I mean by that soon enough. I mean, I just notified you with what's happening so... I dunno. Brain still hurts like uurgh. Anyways...**

**I have realized... we have a total of 102 reviews. THAT'S 100+ REVIEWS! A milestone worth celebrating! I've already noticed how near we were to 100 reviews two months ago and thought of how to celebrate it. Now that we have reached 100+ reviews... (which has been for about a week), I have picked the perfect way to celebrate it, a sneak peak.**

**No, I'm not giving a sneak peak of the next chapter and don't worry, it's not a sneak peak on my other stories... it's...**

**THE SNEAK PEAK OF THE MINECRAFT INTERVIEW AND DARES SEQUEL!**

**Yes, I had actually gone ahead of myself and thought of the sequel. I'm just hoping that we won't be calling it 'The Minecraft Interview Sequel: Cancelled'. I'd prefer 'The Minecraft Interview Sequel: Fixing a Bug' which gives you a clue on the plot.**

**Yeah, that's the title for now. Anyways, here's a few notes: One, if you do not like spoilers, just don't read this sneak peak! No one is forcing you to read it! Two, Somethings may change from time to time so it'll not be certain if some things will be appearing or not. And there's probably gonna be a few adjustments.**

**Without further ado, enjoy the sneak peak!**

* * *

Herobrine felt a foreign, tingly feeling in his heart as Dragstream announced something with only four words. He isn't quite sure on what it was but his mind made a suggestion; was it possibly joy? He knew that he had longed of this freedom but has he longed it that much? Enough to feel something he shouldn't? Alas, he walked straight out of the building along with the others; some sprinted, some skipped, some float, some gallop, some crawl... I think you get the point. It was weird, he had the urge to skip happily like a drunk princess. Shaking the thought off, he used his abilities to take off beyond the mountains in high speeds.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the studio...**

* * *

"Well, I guess this is the end." Dragstream mentioned awkwardly.

"Possibly. Maybe you should do a sequel? Or a prequel just like my story." Ashley suggested, which made Dragstream think for a second.

"Huh... not a bad idea. But what should it be about?" Dragstream asked.

"Uh... CAPS LOCK?" Ashley suggested once more, this time with an uncertain voice.

"You did that already. I want something original for a change..."

The two stood there thinking for awhile until someone cleared his throat.

"Notch? You're still here?" Dragstream asked, surprised.

"Yup." Notch answered as he stepped into the bright light.

Ashley placed her hands on her hip. "Thought you would've just rushed out like the others."

"Oh please, I could've left this place ages ago." Notch rolled his eyes as he said that. "Anyways, that's besides the point. I need you two to help me with something."

"The great creator of Minecraft, asking two authors for help. Brilliant. Can't you just snap your fingers and fix your problem?" Dragstream stated.

"I'm just the creator of Minecraft, not some kind of magical creature. I'm basically someone in creative, my only difference is that I'm able to change the coding of Minecraft. Alas, I have my limitations." Notch explained, the other two on the studio nodding in reply.

"So what do you need, Mr. Creator?" Ashley asked with mock respect.

"Good question. You see..."

* * *

"Ah... Fresh air, finally!" Steve said.

"Uh... haven't we breath in fresh air during some dares?" Alex mentioned, making Steve facepalm.

"I was being dramatic. Stop ruining the fun." Came the answer.

There was a moment of silence between them as they walked across the grassy plains.

"So... uh... what do you wanna know that we're free?" Steve said, breaking the momentary silence.

Alex looked around her before answering, "I don't know, actually. Do you have something in mind?"

"No... but, it may be nighttime soon though. Let's get ready for the night." and with that answer, they both rushed to find some trees to chop down.

* * *

Herobrine had reached his destination; an old abandoned stronghold. Herobrine slowly stepped into the building, walking towards the end of the hallway, which led to an iron door. He pressed the button beside it and stepped into the darkness. He saw it, it was a Nether portal. However, it was no ordinary portal. The obsidian frame now had a different texture to it; with the middle having a wither skull stuck _into _it, purple, almost glowing, lines spread out from the skull. The portal itself however, was red. Notch had given the players access to his resting place, the Nether. Because of this, he couldn't rest. So, he decided to create his own dimension that he liked to call, The True End. It was sort of like the Aether, except the complete opposite. Everything was dark colored; purple, black, red, deep brown, violet, you name it. Many dangerous mobs also lurk by this dreadful place. Plants poison you and the water here are acidic. It was the perfect place for him to call home.

Herobrine stepped into the portal and vanished deep within the void of time and space before appearing in the dimension. As he walked, the mobs around him cower. Despite their strength, they are nowhere close to Herobrine's. The said entity grinned wickedly as he could feel his superiority once more. However, that wasn't his point of coming here.

As Herobrine walked further into the dimension of floating, dangerous islands; he was completely oblivious to the spectator that is watching him, watching from afar. The spectator took a step out of the shadows, the cloak covering every part of it except for its mouth and chin, which formed a small frown; muttering to herself, "Why do you have to do this...", before stepping back into the dark and disappeared out of sight.

-=o0[]0o=-

Steve and Alex were just shearing some wool from their farmed sheep until they heard a strange noice.

"You hear that, Steve?" Alex asked, a little bit worried.

"Yes... and it looks like it's coming from our mine!" Steve stated. "Let's investigate!"

Alex nodded before the both of them dashed into the cave system, curious yet afraid.

"Follow..." came a faint whisper, which made Alex and Steve look at each other.

"Follow..." it said again. Gulping, Steve went deeper into the cave, where the sound came from; Alex following along.

* * *

It barely took them two minutes to reach something that made both of them awestruck. It was looked like a Nether portal... but it was different. It had wither skulls in stuck in the middle of it and purple, glowing lines spread off of it. But what captured their eyes was that the portal itself was _red._

"Sh-should we go in it?" Alex asked, stuttering.

"Um... I think... but let's get ready first." Steve advised, Alex agreed and so, they went back up to the surface, collected the needed stuff and got ready for an unknown adventure that awaits them.

* * *

The cloaked figure looked at the spawn egg in its hand, it was a gift. The giver had advised it to only use it when time needs it. It felt reluctant yet curious at the same time. Without a second thought, it spawned whatever mob lies within and gasp as it appeared before its very eyes. It was a horse, with soft, white fur. A beautiful gold mane ran across its back and it had a golden horn to add its brilliance. A pair of wings spread as it neighs before the spectator who squealed in delight. So this was its gift. The spectator reached out its hand and fed it an apple that it had in its inventory. The horse turned around and invited her to right on her which she accepted with pleasure. Then, in a blink of an eye, it disappeared out of sight with the spectator, leaving a gust of wind.

-=o0[]0o=-

Steve stared at the monument before him. Alex just as stunned as he were.

"What is this..." Ale asked him.

"I- I don't even know." Steve answered.

They walked around it to investigate it but nothing gave them a single clue of what it was and what was its purpose. Steve sighed at this and place his hand on the monument for support but he accidentally activated something, making the monument illuminate a bright, almost blinding, light.

"What did you do?!" Alex questioned, worried.

"I don't know!" Steve answered once again.

A row holographic images of items appeared on the monument, each stand showing a different, weird item that was foreign to them.

"Woah..." Steve said, stunned once more.

"What are these things anyways?" Alex asked.

"Can you stop asking me questions that I clearing don't know the answer of?!" Steve asked back, annoyed.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Fine then."

Alex walked onto the first holographic item. It looked like a wing of a dragon or some sort. The second item looked like a fang. The third item looked like a sword. There were many more stands, about twelve of them.

"You think we need to find these stuffs and complete the monument?" Alex asked.

"Maybe..." Steve replied, despite Alex breaking a rule that she just agreed on.

* * *

The spectator was hidden behind a tree, but still able to spy on them. '_They found the monument of Hemlighet av Mörker!_' it thought. '_This'll be interesting._'

-=o0[]0o=-

Herobrine looked at his mirror; it was made of crystaline emerald. He rarely used it and why not use it in a time of his freedom. He was surprised at what he looked at. Yeah, it was his reflection but that was what surprised it believe it or not. But there was something different from him, his eyes were glowing _golden yellow_.

That reminded him of something. Dragstream could do that. Did he do something to him, he wasn't quite sure. He felt something he hadn't felt since his freedom: fear.

What was happening to him?

* * *

**I've decided to stop right there, just to leave you with many, many questions. Here's the list I've made up, probably missed some things:**

**1) What has Notch assigned Dragstream and Ashley for?**

**2) Who's the spectator?**

**3) What secrets will this new dimension hold?**

**4) What secrets does the monument hold? (Called 'Secrets of Darkness' in Swedish for a reason.)**

**5) What is happening to Herobrine?!**

**Oooh... the intensity! Unfortunately, you guys can only find out after twenty or so chapters... which is gonna take a LONG time if you guys don't review! *wink wink nudge nudge* Anyways, I am still working on other chapters so... yeah :D I have seen the reviews from my update and I'm happy you guys are patient ;) BTW, I've given hints on *some* people that decided to keep in touch with me so... DON'T SPOIL IT TO THE OTHERS PLZ. So yeah, HA! That's what you get for not messaging with me often. Uh... I don't think I have anything smart to say anymore so... **

**PEACE!**


End file.
